


Beans Are Spilled

by rubysilk98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Volleyball, karasuno finding out yamaguchi's secret, spill the beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: When Takeda-sensei said there's a practice match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder how shit is about to go down. Since he's been dating the captain of Seijoh secretly, he's determined to not let the cat out of the bag. But maybe he doesn't have to. Not when Oikawa himself had done it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hi, it's Ana here! This is my first time writing for Haikyuu fandom and I am so excited, i don't know why! I've been a haikyuu fan for quite some time now and I've never thought I would contribute anything in this fandom but here we are! I'm a bit nervous because as i've said, this is my first haikyuu fic which means it's my first time writing for an otp from anime. I usually write for the kpop fandom so yeah, there's gotta be a first in everything. 
> 
> Funny story was I was looking for bokuto/yamaguchi fic but instead google sent me to oikawa/yamaguchi which i was confused but then i was like "hey, not a bad idea." and i read one fic and instantly i've fallen into this rare pair hell hole. And perks of being in a rare pair hell hole; there's just not much fics so you just gotta go "Fuck I'll do it myself." and here is where my fic comes in asdfghkjl 
> 
> ENJOY!

4.7k words

* * *

 

 

Honestly, Yamaguchi thought that the team would be in a slump or self-destruction mode for at least 3 days. After all, the last point that went to Seijoh was brutal. But he's surprised to see the boys picking themselves up just a day after. After a month of more intense training and pools of sweats, everyone seems to be extra motivated to win.

It isn’t surprising for Takeda sensei to come running in the gym with his lungs about to give up any moment now. His teacher looked like he has been running a marathon before he finally arrived at the gym but then again, his teacher has a fragile body. Sometimes, if Takeda-sensei is unlucky, he would trip down at the entrance. The team immediately halts their movement after being called to gather around. Even Kageyama stopped his bickering with the orange head. Usually when the team are told to do so, Takeda-sensei must have some important news to announce.

“Everyone,” he pants heavily through his mouth. Yamaguchi wonders if Takeda-sensei’s heart is in good condition or not. “I have news for you.”

Coach Ukai holds out a clean towel for the teacher to wipe the sweat on his forehead. “Did we get another practice match?”

The teacher nods his head and he can hear the team cheers in excitement. _Finally_ , Yamaguchi breathes out. Ever since they got back from training camp, he’s been meaning to test his jump floater on other schools. Even though his serves are yet to reach any level of success, but he’s thankful that Coach Ukai is willing to put him in matches. “However,” Takeda-sensei suddenly turns serious. “It's a school that you are very familiar with. And I'm not sure whether you are going to be happy with it.”

Kageyama tilts his head in confusion. “Why wouldn't we be happy about a practice match?”

Kageyama is not the only one that's wondering the same question. They're especially excited for a practice match even though how tiring it may be. Especially for the freaky duo since they've just developed a new quick. Yamaguchi feels a tinge of jealousy that everyone has been developing their skills and proving that practices do make perfect. Meanwhile, he has been serving more than anyone else in this room and yet he fails to show his skill on the court.

“About that. The school that we will be going against is Ao—” Before sensei could even finish his sentence, Tanaka suddenly slams his poor water bottle down the floor, shocking everyone in the room. “Don't tell me it's Shiratorizawa!”

“Wah! So cool!” Hinata and Nishinoya shouts in excitement meanwhile Tsukishima looks dumbly at those two.

 _That’s impossible_ , Yamaguchi thinks to himself. There’s no way that the number one school in this prefecture who not to mention, trains with college students would even open a slot for a match with them.

“Now now.” Yamaguchi tries to calm everyone down, especially Kageyama who is looking like he's getting ready for war. “Let sensei finish his sentence first.”

The others quietens down instantly after Sawamura clears his throat which also comes with a glare that will break people into a cold sweat. The teacher sighs in relief when everyone is calm again. “Thank you, Yamaguchi and Sawamura. And No, it's not Shiratorizawa. A powerhouse school like that wouldn't even consider us. But the school we will be playing is also a powerhouse school.”

“Could it be...?” Sugawara gasps lightly when he finally able to guess correctly. If it’s a powerhouse and a team that might bring the team’s spirit down. It must be... “Aoba Johsai?”

When sensei confirms that it is indeed Aoba Johsai, the team falls quiet. Everyone is suddenly remembered of the desperation, the sweats, the moment everyone was pushing themselves to their limit. But Yamaguchi knows, no one feels the burn as much as the first year duo do. “We.....” Hinata lifts his head to reveal his piercing eyes. “We will win this match.”

Hinata's motivation is contagious as everyone finally recovers and swear to do their best for this match and the upcoming tournament. However, Yamaguchi is too occupied in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that everyone is already dismissed.

 _A match with Aoba Johsai, huh_? So, they’re going to _his_ school. Upon seeing Yamaguchi still not moving from his previous spot, Tsukishima nudges him with his elbow. “Oi, you must be happy.”

The shorter male blinks a few times before finally registering Tsukishima’s words. “Eh?” Yamaguchi waves his hand immediately. “No, it's not that. I'm actually very worried.” This will be the first time Yamaguchi will be seeing _him_ at _his_ school since they got together. He’s not sure how the latter would react. Heck, he’s not even sure how he himself would react!

Tsukishima only gives him a blank expression. “You guys are weird.” He says flatly before drinking his water and walks away. The green haired boy replies with his usual “Sorry, Tsukki." and then he is left with his inner thoughts again.

 

 

 

_I guess we'll be fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, he knew he should have taken a shower instantly after he got back from practice yesterday. The rain yesterday wasn't heavy, in fact, there are much worse storm that had happened before. However, it was his fault for accidentally drift off to dreamland as soon as his head touches the soft pillow on his bed.

And that is how he has been coughing non-stop and his body feels so terribly weak. This morning, he got a text from _him_ that he's excited to meet him and play a match against his team. Just by that message alone, he cancels all the thoughts of having to sit out from today’s match. Despite his body hardly putting up, there's no way he's going to lose this opportunity. Currently, they're in a bus heading to Aoba Johsai and Yamaguchi would've been more nervous if it weren't for his fever.

“—guchi......Yamaguchi.” He lifts his head to see Hinata’s orange hair peeking from the seat in front of him. “I can't tell whether you are sleepy or you are sick.”

It’s because of his body that Yamaguchi has been shutting out everything that’s happening around him. “I'm not sick, Hinata.” Yamaguchi replies, forcing a smile to make it more believable.

Hinata squints his eyes in doubt. “I touched your arm just now. It's warm.”

“I'm always warm.” He tries again.

Hinata huffs then stretches his arm forward so that he can reach for Yamaguchi’s forehead. Prove to be harder than he expected because the freckled boy keeps on leaning backwards. “Hey, stop moving! I just want—”

“Dumbass! You're hitting me with your elbow!” Kageyama roars before pulling Hinata to sit his ass down again. Thank God for Kageyama, or else Yamaguchi doesn’t doubt that Hinata would tell Coach Ukai that he's not feeling well and with that, coach might not put him in the game.

The last thing he remembers before he dozes off is that Hinata calling Kageyama some insults while the latter is getting ready to pull his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even though it was just a short nap, but Yamaguchi feels a bit better. They reach Aoba Johsai and as usual, Hinata is the loudest to cheer along with Tanaka and Nishinoya. It's different from the first time he had gone to Aoba Johsai. At that time, he didn't know what to expect, or _who_ to expect. But now, his eyes keep glancing around, looking for a certain someone.

Everyone starts moving to the volleyball gymnasium but instead, Yamaguchi excuses himself to the bathroom.

 

_Meet me there_

 

He reads the latest message he received. Heaving out a sigh, he hopes Hinata's bladder doesn’t act up so that the small middle blocker won’t be needing to use the bathroom. Yamaguchi pushes the bathroom door open and to his confusion, there's no one inside. It's empty. _I guess I’m early_ , he thinks.

Going over to the sink, he turns the water tap and washes his face with the cold water. His body still feels hot. Because of the running water, he fails to register the sound of the door squeaking open. “Freckled-chan! You're here already!” Someone who is taller than Yamaguchi suddenly appears behind him and hugs his shoulders tightly.

Shocked at first but upon the familiar nickname, Yamaguchi relaxes in the arms of his boyfriend. “You could’ve given me a heart attack, Oikawa-san.” He says, leaning his back against Oikawa and brushes the pretty male’s brown hair.

“Tadashi.” Oikawa releases him and stares down at him seriously. “Didn't we talked about this? Call me Tooru.”

It's not that Yamaguchi doesn't feel like he is close enough with Oikawa. Heck, they're together for a while now. But he's still trying to get used to it.

There are not many instances where they would go on dates. Minus the fact that they just started dating, volleyball practices could be the sole reason as to why their number of dates are pretty low. Sometimes, both of them gets a little too paranoid when they're on their date. Who knows, they might accidentally encounter a familiar face. Yamaguchi is pretty sure he wouldn’t know how to explain if anyone sees him crossing his pinkies with Oikawa outside of school.

“Wait a minute.” Oikawa hands went from pinching his cheeks to feeling up his neck and throat. “Why is my boyfriend's body so hot?”

Yamaguchi giggles at how the statement can be interpreted with a different meaning. “Aww thank you.”

“I’m serious.” The taller rolls his eyes before putting his forehead against Yamaguchi's, silencing the freckled boy. He hums, “Now I know why you didn’t reply my texts yesterday night. You slept while you’re drenched in rain, didn’t you?”

Yamaguchi blushes furiously then gently pushes Oikawa's chest with his hands. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, I thought so. So will you be playing today?”

Yamaguchi sighs. “Yes, I’ll be playing. My body feels a little weak but that’s all. Even my voice sounds different.”

Oikawa leans his side against the wall. “I noticed. Though I thought you were purposely making your voice sound huskier to attract me.”

 “As if I would do something like that.” The other snorts.

The brown haired male shrugs his shoulder. “Who knows? You're not that innocent, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi couldn't help the second wave of blush that's appearing on his cheeks when Oikawa pulls him closer. The taller's big hands sneakily find its spot on Yamaguchi’s hip. “But you're still adorable.”

When Oikawa flutters his eyes close and leans forward, Yamaguchi instantly puts a hand in between their lips. The taller leans back, looking all confused. “Can't I kiss you?”

“Well, I'm having a cold now.” Yamaguchi replies, trying to escape Oikawa's hold on him. “I don't want you to get them. Unlike me, you're really really really important to your team.”

Not fully happy that he's not getting any kisses after so long (2 days is a long time), he huffs as he releases Yamaguchi. “Fine. But as soon as you're better, I'm taking you out.”

“Of course.” Yamaguchi says as he caresses Oikawa's face fondly. As he mentioned before, they rarely go on dates because of practices. And it's not like they see each other everyday since they go to different schools. He do wishes to have more time with his boyfriend.

Oikawa's hand lifts to hold Yamaguchi’s hand on his face while he leans into the freckled boy's touch. “I missed you.” The brown haired male mumbles into Yamaguchi's palm after kissing it a few times. At this moment, Yamaguchi knows that Oikawa too feels the same as him. “I missed you t—”

Without neither of them expecting, the bathroom door is kicked open, revealing Hinata’s orange head. Hinata's expression went from being constipated to a confused one as he stares at the frozen couple. “Yamaguchi...” he points his finger towards his friend then shifts to the other student in front of him. “... and Grand King!” he shouts.

“Hey, Hinata.” Yamaguchi quickly withdraws his hand from Oikawa's. His friend is still agape while Oikawa doesn’t even bother to do any clear up or explanation. “Oikawa-san was just wishing us good luck.” Yamaguchi laughs nervously, elbowing his boyfriend to say something.

The newcomer is still baffled because if his eyes weren't messing with him, he could’ve sworn that his friend and Oikawa looked pretty intimate just now. “But...”

“Oi Shrimpy-chan.” Oikawa walks over to Hinata, scaring him a little. “If you pry your nose in other people's business, your setter might get jealous.” The older pats his head before exiting through the bathroom door.

“Ehhhhh?”

 _I should’ve expected this._ Yamaguchi shakes his head before grabbing his jacket on the sink. He should be more careful from now on. “Don’t be too long, Hinata.” He advises before leaving as well.

 

 

Suddenly, Hinata’s bladder doesn’t feel messed up anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he steps inside the gym, the aura is different from before. Everyone, and he means both team looks tense. At the corner of his eyes, he can see Oikawa being himself, riling up his junior, Kageyama. Sometimes he makes people wonder if he really is a 3rd year.

While doing warm ups, Yamaguchi notices that he's been sighing more than usual. Not only that, his breath is warmer than usual. He hopes his condition will improve later because he does want to play in this practice match.

Unfortunately, Seijoh manage to secure the first set. Tanaka and Sawamura had to give some motivation talk to lift the duo's spirit up. Meanwhile, Takeda sensei has been looking worriedly at him. He didn’t thought that his teacher would notice the lack of Yamaguchi’s cheer. Or maybe because Sugawara had told the older about his condition judging from how the 3rd year keeps brushing his back. But instead of showing how tired he is, Yamaguchi returns his teacher’s worried gaze with determination to play.

And that's probably the reason why he is now serving for his team. Truth be told, Yamaguchi is beyond terrified. He has the determination, but it doesn't mean he has the confidence. His mind drift back to when he failed to get the ball over the net. But he's been practicing. He's been serving more than anyone else. He can do this.

Slowly, he throws the ball up and he jumps. The feeling of the ball hitting his palm before barely going over the net is still an enjoyment to him. Even so, he still has a long way to go. His opponent manage to receive it without any trouble.

Maybe it is because of his tired body that his reflexes become weak or maybe he just didn't see the ball that's approaching fast right towards him or more specifically, his face. And it goes without saying that he is straightaway knocked down by the ball smashing perfectly on his nose.

The impact was so loud that Yamaguchi manage to see stars around him. He can hear his teacher’s shrieks from outside of the court. “Ahh…” he groans, trying to stand on his feet. Well, isn’t that another way for Yamaguchi to embarrass himself? Ugh and now, his nose is throbbing in pain. _Damn it!_ Seijoh manage to score their 15 th point in the second set! He hears Iwaizumi cheering for the point he scored. If only he can—

“Bl....bl...blood!” Hinata shouts while pointing at Yamaguchi's nose. The freckled boy eyes him in confusion for a moment before he feels something dripping from his nose. “Oh God.” He immediately covers his nose.

Takeda-sensei immediately shouts for a time out while Kiyoko rummages through her bag to retrieve tissues. Meanwhile, Hinata turns pale at the sight of Yamaguchi's jersey that's stained with blood. “He's not going to die, right?” Hinata stutters, stepping close to Yamaguchi to see if he is okay.

“Dumbass, he won't.”

“But the blood seems a lot. He—” Hinata couldn't even finish his sentence because Oikawa had pushed him so quickly that he fell flat on the floor. Somehow, Kageyama also ends up on the floor as Hinata manage to drag the other together when he fell.

Breathing heavily, Oikawa did not waste his time grabbing the tissues from Kiyoko's hand and presses it against Yamaguchi's nose. “Tell me if anywhere hurts. Can you remember what date is today? Where are you right now? Hajime’s spike is really powerful, can you even see me clearly?”

“Uhmm... Oikawa-san—”

“Holy shit this is the third tissue. Your nose is bleeding so much.” Oikawa continues to fuss over him. “I knew I should’ve told you to stay out of the game if your body is too weak.” The freckled boy tried to push him away but the taller just removes Yamaguchi’s hand from going near his own face. “Hold still, Tadashi. Or you'll get hurt again.” He cups the younger's face so that he can peek a little at the bottom of his boyfriend's nose.

“Oikawa-san...” Yamaguchi looks pleadingly at him. For a second, Oikawa wanted to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks on the spot because at how adorable and cute Yamaguchi is looking up to him. If it weren't for the fact that they're in a match, he would've— _oh_.

_Oh shit._

The Seijoh’s setter’s movement freezes as he looks around him to find both teams are staring in bewilderment. Not only that, his schoolmates who came to watch the match also can’t take their eyes off the scene.

“Wait… Did he just called Yamaguchi ‘Tadashi’?” Sugawara whispers to Tanaka.

The bald boy nods his head. “He did...”

Finally aware of his own actions, Oikawa lets out a nervous chuckle and takes a step back. Not sure what to say, instead, he just pats Yamaguchi’s head before turning back to his team. The more embarrassed person here is of course, Yamaguchi. In his head he is already planning on how to explain to the team on Oikawa's weird protective behaviour towards him. Not to mention that Karasuno probably have never saw them interact with each other. Well, except for Hinata. And suddenly now, it must be a shock to the team that Oikawa and him are already on the first name basis.

“Uuuuh okay that happened.” Coach Ukai breaks the silence in the gym. “Yamaguchi, sit on the bench so the medics can check if you're okay. And take more tissues.”

Funny enough, everyone starts going back to normal. They resume the second set and for the whole while, Yamaguchi couldn't help but to steal a few worried glances at his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They lost again. This time, they didn’t even get to the match point on the third set. This just proves that they need to practice more. Everyone’s eyes burn in determination to quickly perfect their new attacks. They're going to give it all in their practices later.

The team walks out with determination burning in their bones but all of their steps were put to halt when they see Oikawa leaning his back at the wall of the front entrance. It's almost like deja vu but this time, he didn't have that arrogant aura. Instead, he gulps before swinging his jacket over his shoulder. “After today’s match, brand new Karasuno looks like they're in trouble.” Still, the setter has that disgusting smug on his face.

Tanaka upon hearing that immediately steps forward with Hinata hiding behind him. “Yall just wait till we perfect our new attacks! It'll be over—”

Sawamura’s cough is enough to make Tanaka closes his mouth and then he is being pulled backwards by his collar. “We'll see each other again. On the official match.” The captain smiles at the other captain.

“Sure. Just don't get eliminate too soon.”

“We won't! And this time, we will win.” Hinata declares after running to hide behind Kageyama next.

“Bring it.” Oikawa sneers but then, instead of looking at Hinata or the captain, Oikawa’s eyes are looking for someone else. This didn't go unnoticed by the team so Tsukishima steps aside, revealing Yamaguchi who had been standing behind him.

Sugawara being the sharpest to sense the situation, ushers everyone except Yamaguchi to get on the bus this instant. Nishinoya and Hinata wanted to stay with Yamaguchi but one glare from Sugawara, both of them are already on the bus.

And that just leaves him.... with Oikawa.

“We beat you.” Oikawa starts, pointing his finger onto Yamaguchi's nose. “You owe me takoyaki.”

Yamaguchi scrunches his nose as he pulls Oikawa's finger away from his face “Fine. A bet is a bet.” He pouts. But the pout didn’t last long as Oikawa's finger didn't let go of Yamaguchi's hand and the smaller looks around in panic. “We...we're still at your school. People will see.”

“Ah about that. Just now... I'm sorry. I sort of panicked.”

Yamaguchi grins, rubbing Oikawa's hand with his thumb. “You were really scared, you know that?”

“I’m pretty sure you would freak out a lot more than I do if it was me who got the nosebleed.” The taller says smugly.

Well, that's sort of true, Yamaguchi thought. But he doesn’t think he will react the way Oikawa would. He's not even brave to make an eye contact with the other Seijoh players, what more heading to their side of the court. “Of course I would. You, especially has been overworking yourself.” Yamaguchi pulls his hand away to hit Oikawa gently on his chest. “I'm always worried.”

Yamaguchi is a reserved person, even with Oikawa. Maybe it is because they're still at the early stage of their relationship that Yamaguchi is really shy in expressing his feelings. So when his boyfriend shows his affections directly at him, Oikawa can't help but to melt. “You are the cutest Freckled-chan I've ever met!” Oikawa coos, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi for a tight hug.

The latter still feels conscious of the surrounding but he decides to let Oikawa have his way because there's no one around them.

Or so he thought.

“They're hugging!” Hinata shrieks, pointing his hand at the couple. As soon as he did that, a few heads appeared from behind the gate to witness the scene. “Oi Hinata. Don't interfere.” Sugawara whispers to the orange boy.

“But... Sensei asked to get him.”

Daichi, who has been eavesdropping along with the other third years, the noisy line of second years and the freak duo, calls Yamaguchi to wrap up his business immediately. Yamaguchi face-palms himself looking at his (embarrassing) team, and also Oikawa’s panic face did not help as well. “That's my cue. I guess I'll text you later.”

“Wait.” Oikawa stops him when Yamaguchi walks pass him. “Your team... are you going to tell them?”

Yamaguchi pauses for a moment. “Will you?” he asks Oikawa back instead. “With your team, I meant.”

The taller looks like he was contemplating seriously of Yamaguchi's words so Yamaguchi instantly pinches the latter's nose. “Why are you getting serious for? I'm not forcing you to do so don't worry about it.” Another thing that Yamaguchi has to think of is Oikawa's fans. It's one of the many reasons why their relationship has been a secret to everyone. He didn’t really want Oikawa to lose his fans nor does he want to break any girl’s heart. “We can just say that we are really good friends outside of school.” Eventhough lying to his team is the last thing Yamaguchi would want to do but it's probably the only way for them to conceal their status.

“No!” the brown haired male states. “I'll....tell the team. Just them. And I’m pretty sure they won’t blow it out.”

“You're willing to do that?” Yamaguchi feels his heart melting. Oikawa could’ve just avoid telling them but he guesses that his boyfriend probably hates lying to the team as much as he does.

The taller scoffs before asking him back. “Are you?”

Nodding his head, Yamaguchi clutches his bag tighter. “Let's do it then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As usual, before heading back to their respective home, the Sakanoshita Store is the place where they would stop by for buns and popsicles. Some people call it the Karasuno volleyball team hangout place which actually isn't wrong.

When Tsukishima was about to excuse himself, Sugawara’s loud voice suddenly calls everyone out. “Now now everyone. We had a good game, didn't we?!” the grey haired male takes a seat at the table, pulling Sawamura’s arm to sit as well. “Just want to say that I am very proud of you and if there's _anything_ that you want to tell us or share with us, we, the third years are glad to lend out our ears.”

Trying not to smile, Yamaguchi knows where this conversation is going. It would be a lie if Yamaguchi said that he hasn’t seen this coming, especially when the third years kept eyeing him. Tsukishima who is not clueless to Yamaguchi's side of the story seems unbothered as he tries to excuse himself again but for the second time, Sugawara is quick to interject. “And I mean _anything_! Isn't that right, Daichi?” he elbows the captain and the latter immediately straightens up. “Uh? Ah yes! As the captain, and also the third years, we uh... should take care of our juniors.”

Ennoshita is the only one who look so done with everything and it's almost laughable actually. But Yamaguchi does owe them an explanation so he decides that it's time to let the cat out of the bag. “Uhm everyone. I—”

Before Yamaguchi could say another word, Sugawara is already patting the spot in front of him for the younger to sit. “Oh! Yamaguchi has something to share! Why don't you sit down?”

Everyone’s eyes glistens in interest. “Uhh alright then.” He slowly takes the seat adjacent to the two third years. Somehow, the situation feels like Yamaguchi is confessing his wrongdoings to his parents while the other siblings are listening as well. “So uhmm it’s about me and… Oikawa.”

Sugawara’s loud (and exaggerate) gasp is what made everyone flinches in surprised and also made Kageyama accidentally spits out his milk on Hinata.

“Oh my God, since when?!” the third year asks loudly why clasping his hand together.

“Ryu, grab a tissue for Hinata!” the libero shouts in the background while Tanaka runs to the counter to grab some tissues. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima for help who only shrugs his shoulder. Okay, not helping. He turns back to the still surprised setter before answering. “Almost a month?”

“A month?!” Everyone in the shop choruses. Including Coach Ukai whose interest is no longer on the newspaper.

“That long and none of us knew?” Asahi mutters.

At this time, everyone turns their head to Tsukishima. The tallest member lifts both of his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I just found out a week ago.”

The third year setter takes a deep breath before whispering something to Sawamura. The captain nods to whatever Sugawara said then fixes his gaze on Yamaguchi. “Well, it is indeed surprising. However, I hope that it does not get in the way of your practices and probably future tournament.”

Yamaguchi instantly assures them that it won’t. And the captain believes that Yamaguchi can really take care of himself. Judging by how hard he had practiced these past few weeks, no one had an idea that he’s actually dating someone.

“So,” Hinata pulls the chair beside Yamaguchi while still wiping his face with a tissue. “Isn’t it weird to date the Grand King? I know it must be weird for Kageyama to take this.”

“I’m fine with it.” Kageyama shrugs while casually taking a bite of his pork bun.

“You are?!” Hinata and Tanaka shouts in unison.

Kageyama nods his head. “Oikawa-san has always have a lot of girls and also boys confessing to him. I’m just a little bit surprised that he accepted Yamaguchi’s confession.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but lets out a scoff. “Who said I was the one confessing?” he mumbles.

Now that actually send a shock to Kageyama. Not only him but also the others as well. “The Grand King confessed to you?!” Hinata shakes Yamaguchi’s shoulder back and forth. “When? How? Where?”

“I believe the first question is,” Sugawara blinks in surprised. “When did you two even talk?”

The green haired boy chuckles nervously as he rubs his neck. He expected everyone to lose interest after his declaration but it seems like even the quiet second years are intrigued. “Ahaha it’s actually a long story.”

“Oh we have the time!” Sugawara insists.

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh boy…This is going to be a long evening._

                                                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter and it's really short, i know T_T But the next chapter will be much much longer I promise. And of course, it'll be flashback of how oiyama meets and got together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of what happened a few weeks before. In this chapter, there'll be Yamaguchi and also Oikawa's POV

7.1K words

* * *

 

 

He can feel his heart dropping into his stomach. Yamaguchi hates that feeling. He hates seeing his team members who have worked _so_ hard and yet they fail to secure their ticket to nationals. The noisiest members became the quietest. Not one is saved from this terrible feeling that’s lingering in their hearts.

_His serve._

Yamaguchi was given a chance to serve. And yet...

Flashes of images of the ball dropping from the net passes through his head like a wind. And it wasn’t even a fall on the other side of the net. It’s a point he gave to Seijoh.

He's useless.

“I'm going to the bathroom.” He mutters to Tsukishima. Before he leaves, he glances at the freak duo. Both of them were the last to show up. If Yamaguchi had not mistaken, they had a quarrel before regrouping.

_We're not fine, I know._

Thankfully, when he enters the bathroom, a few boys were just leaving. A boy was consoling the others who had tears on their faces and Yamaguchi thinks he can relate to them. No one loves losing.

Washing his face, it doesn't seem to wash the wrinkles on his forehead. He needs to stop looking so frustrated. It won’t do any good for the team anyways. The least it would do is worrying the third years.  Not giving any attention at the bathroom door that is pushed open, Yamaguchi didn’t even bother to show his tired face at the newcomer.

“Karasuno?” he hears the newcomer speaks.

Yamaguchi didn't expect anyone to recognize his school uniform but when he turns to look at who the person might be, he feels his luck jumped out of the window. “Oi..Oikawa-san.”

“Ahh it's you. Karasuno's pinch server.” The pretty male says, walking pass him. Yamaguchi wanted to exit the toilet in that instance but he didn't want to look like a coward. “Was that your first serve ever in a match? I can tell.”

As much as Oikawa intimidates him, he can't help but feel annoyed at his remarks. He knows his serve in the game just now may not worth anything but the setter should know that he won’t give up easily! “I'll be better! The next time we meet on the court, we will beat you!”

Oikawa only looks down at him lazily before crossing his arms. “Karasuno sure do like to talk big, don't they?” he snickers before taking steps closer to Yamaguchi. “We too...” Oikawa continues to move forward until there's nowhere for Yamaguchi to step back anymore. “…won't let our guard down.”

Despite having chills running down his spine, he returns Oikawa's gaze as determine as the other is. It is almost like they were having a blinking contest. The close proximity only made Yamaguchi realizes how pretty Oikawa is. Of course his ugly ass can't relate. Even Oikawa's eyelashes are pretty and— _what’s that?_

“Wait. Your cheek...” Yamaguchi's fingers unconsciously brush near the scratch on Oikawa's cheek and the latter flinches at the touch. It looks like a fresh new cut. He wonders if it's from the match or after the match. But it must have hurt a lot. “It's red. Is it bleeding?”

“Woah, freckled-chan. Why are you touching me?”

Realizing what he just did, he pulls his hand away into his chest. Curse his tender-hearted self for being compassionate at the wrong timing. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.”

Oikawa eyes him warily. “Uhuh.”

Mentally swearing to himself, Yamaguchi thinks it is the best for him to escape the scene. “You know what, maybe I should go find my team.”

If only the bathroom floor isn’t wet. If only the sole of his shoe isn’t worn out. Because maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have made a fool of himself by tripping in front of the Grand King. What’s worse is when Yamaguchi instantly clutches on the next thing that's close to him and of course it had to be Oikawa.

Thankfully, it’s only the two of them in the bathroom or else, somebody might questioned why are there two people lying  down side by side on the floor. Yamaguchi's head feels like it's about to split into half as he rubs the back of his head. But when he hears Oikawa groans beside him, he immediately panics.

“Oh my God, are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I swear, I didn't mean to do that.”

The brown haired male didn’t move an inch and Yamaguchi can't see his face because unfortunately for the setter, his face fell straight on the floor. “You're not dead, are you?” Yamaguchi nudges the latter with his finger. Again, there’s no reply.

He’s done it. Yamaguchi’s done it.

He just killed Seijoh's setter. The number one setter in this prefecture.

And he's going to jail.

The moment he hears Oikawa’s groans again, Yamaguchi finally breathes out a relief sigh. “Thank God you're alive.” Now he doesn’t have to worry about his mother finding extra money to bail him out of prison.

“You...” The setter turns around slowly...and painfully until he is lying on his back. “...might as well just kill me.”

The freckled boy immediately kneels near Oikawa’s head to see if the latter suffers any injury. “Are you okay? Did...Did I hurt your face?” He gasps when there's a new red mark forming on Oikawa's chin. “Your chin!” he hovers above Oikawa and again, his (naughty) fingers goes to touch the abused area. The worst-case scenario now is he would be trampled by dozen of fangirls for creating a scar on the setter’s face and he might—

“Uhmm excuse me.” Yamaguchi watches the lips right in front of him moves. “Freckled-chan, are you trying to seduce me?” The wire in Yamaguchi’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Has his face been this close with Oikawa's the whole time?

Being himself, his common sense is always flushed down the toilet when he’s in a panic state. It takes him a while to finally registers that he's been invading too much of the setter's personal space. _Too close!_ Their faces are too close to which he instantly jumps back. “I'm sorry!”

The pretty setter grimaces when Yamaguchi keeps repeating his apology. “Stop. Okay. Don’t utter anymore apologies. Just help me up.”

Without anymore words, Yamaguchi stands up and pulls Oikawa's hand to get him back on his feet. The taller stands up wobbly but Yamaguchi manage to keep him balanced. “I...uh... I'm...I'm sorry, Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi sincerely apologizes again despite Oikawa tells him not to. Strangely this time, Oikawa didn’t utter anything but just stare at him.

If Yamaguchi has the same confidence as before, he would probably return the latter’s gaze but there’s no way he can look at the taller now. After a painful 15 seconds, Oikawa finally utters that he's fine and that he should go back to his team. Still feeling apologetic, Yamaguchi nods his head as he steps aside for Oikawa to pass through. He's not sure if it's out of guiltiness or something but before he knew it, he wishes Oikawa ‘Good Luck’ for the upcoming match. Why had he said that, he didn't know.

He didn’t even expect any reply so he’s not surprised when the latter leaves without saying anything in return.

 _Sighs_ , that's the most awkward encounter he had ever experienced.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quite a shame actually. If Yamaguchi has a super hearing, he would understand how madly Oikawa wants to escape from there with the fear of Yamaguchi hearing how fast his heart was beating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If only Yamaguchi followed his parents to the town that day. He's not at all good at cooking but luckily he was given some pocket money. Somehow, his parents are trying to console him about the lost of his team in the Interhigh Preliminaries. So, they gave him extra cash saying that he should treat himself with something expensive. And who is Yamaguchi to deny such valuable request.

There was this one place that he’s been meaning to go but the place is unfortunately far from where he lives. Plus, Tsukishima always refuses when he asks him to accompany him. And tonight isn't any different so, alone in the streets it is.

One thing that Yamaguchi regrets was eating till his heart content. Well, it should be a good thing but going home with a full stomach that you can barely even walk is just a pain in the ass. He went 3 minutes into walking distance and he's already lying down on the bench under a shed. He has another 30 minutes worth of walk. At times like this, he wonders why he didn't coax his mom into buying him a bicycle.

Yamaguchi really wants to stand up again but a tremendous weight is pulling his ass. Just then, his stomach begins to let out an unpleasant sound _. Oh crap..._ He can already feel something is about to exit from his ass. “Damn, can't you even wait till we are at home?” He hisses at himself while clutching his stomach.

And at that same moment, he hears voices that belongs to two boys that's nearing the shed. He didn't gave too much thought of them until he hears someone calling his name. “Hah! It is you! You're Tsukki's friend!” The darkness made it hard for him to see so it took quite a moment for Yamaguchi to recognize who is talking to him.

“Oh Kuro-san!” He stands up almost immediately. Peeking at the taller's side, he knows very well who the pudding head is. “And Kenma-san too.” It feels really awkward for Yamaguchi especially when he had NEVER utter a single word to any of the Nekoma members. Which reminds him, “Did Nekoma come to Miyagi for a match?”

Kuro shakes his head while Kenma, well, has his eyes on his DS. “The team’s back at home. It's just the two of us who came down here.”

“Oh. You both are long way from home. Important matters, I presume?”

“A party.” Kenma sighs loudly and this is the first time Yamaguchi has ever heard of his voice clearly up-close. “We're here for a party.”

Yamaguchi obviously has this bewildered expression on his face to which Kuro instantly explain to him. “Actually, we came to see my aunt who's here but then my friend is throwing a party so, we’re about to head there now.”

Kenma rolls his eyes as he focuses back on his game. That’s probably half of the truth but what does Yamaguchi know right? “I see. In that case, I’ll be on my way.” Just then, there's another attack in his stomach and Yamaguchi can’t help but wince.

“Woah, you okay there, buddy?”

Yamaguchi tries to put up a smile but it looks constipated. Just like his stomach. “I’m fine. Just need... bathroom.”

“How far is your house?” Kenma already shuts off his DS and pulls the earphones away from his ears.

“Half an hour.”

Kuro ponders for a second before snapping his fingers. “Come with us then. I'm sure my friend won’t mind you using his toilet.”

“Oh no no!” Yamaguchi shakes his hands. “I don't want to crash a party that I’m not invited to.”

“Do come. I actually don't want to crash this party alone.” The smallest of the group mutters softly. If it's Kuro who insists, he would’ve denied further but since it’s Kenma, how can he say no? Besides, it's rare for Kenma to utter more than 3 words to other people that is not Hinata or Kuro. In the end, he nods his head, letting the two to lead the way.

While walking, despite his uneasy stomach, Yamaguchi notices something... strange. He's never interact with the two of them, let alone being left with Nekoma's setter and captain. But somehow, the aura between them is... sweet.

Don't get him wrong, they both seem normal. But if Yamaguchi didn’t catch Kenma's soft smile when Kuro keeps saying that he's the best for coming to Miyagi with him, he wouldn't have notice it. Not only that, when Kuro suddenly snake his arms around Kenma's waist so naturally as if they've done this so many times, Yamaguchi didn't know how to react. If it was slinging arms on the shoulder, totally normal. But resting one hand on the hip and pulls the latter closer to his body, he's not sure.

Once they have arrived at the house, Yamaguchi internally gasps at how huge this house is as compared to his. What he didn’t expect is to have many and Yamaguchi really means many, people in the house. It's almost like in the movies. He didn’t know that it’s possible here as well. “I hope the crowd doesn't scare you.”

Yamaguchi looks around and the people appears way more mature than he is. Despite being tall, he feels quite puny. No doubt that he is the youngest in this room right now. “They're college students?”

Kuro nods while he pulls both Yamaguchi's and Kenma's hand, leading them to the kitchen. “My friend’s brother may have overdone with his invitations. As for my friend, only the captains that'll be coming.”

“Captains… as in volleyball captains in this prefecture?”

“You bet.”

Wait, does that mean Sawamura will be here as well? Then... _Oh God_ what will he say if he spots him here. He better settle his ‘business' urgently. “I'll be right back.” Thank God the bathroom is just beside him. As long as he doesn't have to go through the crowd again. It was a relief that Kuro had held his hand just now or else he might've gotten lost in the crowd.

He expected to meet Kuro and Kenma again in the kitchen once he is done but to his terror, they weren’t there. Yamaguchi honestly doesn’t want to waste his time looking for them but what if he leaves now and Kuro and Kenma would be searching for him. It’s better that he meets up with them first before leaving.

If only Tsukki is here. It would make him feel less out of place.

Reluctantly, he makes his way through the crowd and to his disheartened, he's being pushed more than once by the people that’s bigger than him. Letting out a sigh, he is more than ready to give up until his eyes spot Kuro and Kenma on the couch, at the far end of the room.

Kuro’s eyes light up when he notices the freckled boy. “Hey, we were afraid that you wouldn't find us.”

Oddly enough, Kenma rather sits on Kuro's lap instead of the empty spaces beside Kuro. Yamaguchi also didn't question why Kuro has his left hand on Kenma's thigh which is dangerously close to his crotch. “I got you drinks.”

Yamaguchi eyes the red cup carefully. “Is there alcohol in it?”

“Pfft of course not. It's just sprite.” Since Kuro has already made an effort to save him a drink, maybe he should at least stay a little while. Taking a seat at the bean bag opposite of the couple, it's better if he finishes the drink as soon as possible.

Which proves to be easier said than done because his stomach is still crying from taking in anymore food or drinks. Not knowing where to lay his eyes, he ends up just observing the couple in front of him. They're strangely close to each other. He dares to say that they behave like a couple. He's not sure whether the people around them at the training camp notices or not but he sure does.

Kenma has been furrowing his eyebrows for almost 5 minutes now. The smaller even grunts while he smashes the poor DS buttons. That's the most emotions he has ever seen of the smaller. But Kuro doesn’t seem to faze at all. Instead, he rests his chin on Kenma's shoulder and even whispers small instructions to the latter.

Apparently, he's been caught staring when Kuro meets his gaze and Yamaguchi doesn’t think he should look away. “You must be confused, right?” Kuro says, not turning away from Yamaguchi. “Well, for starters, this small kitten is my boyfriend.” He continues before kissing Kenma's ear.

“I figured that much.” Letting out a restraint laugh, he then takes a sip from his drink. “Since when? I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Late last year.”

Yamaguchi nods his head. So they’ve gotten together for a while now. It's great then. If he's not mistaken, Hinata mentioned that Kenma’s childhood friend is the team's captain. Yamaguchi can’t imagine forming a romantic relationship with his bestfriend. But then again, maybe falling for Tsukki isn’t impossible.

“Ugh, why won't you die?!” Kenma hisses, still torturing the buttons of his DS while Kuro gently rubs his back. “Kitten, if you keep on moving I might have you to sit beside me instead.” The pudding head stops moving but his frown didn’t leave his face. “Sorry about that.” Kuro apologizes. “Kenma gets a little… expressive when he's drunk. He loses his self-conscious.”

“No. It’s fine.”

Full offence, Yamaguchi really wants to excuse himself right now. It was okay a minute ago when Kuro made an effort to converse with him. But when Kuro starts trailing kisses along Kenma's shoulder and neck, that was his queue to go. “I should—”

“Finally!” Kenma shouts in victory before turning off his DS and toss it at the side. Yamaguchi immediately wants the earth to swallow him up as soon as Kenma suddenly turns around and cradles his boyfriend's thighs. He should’ve expected that sooner or later the couple would be shoving their tongues down each other's throat. The sloppy kiss sounds are just too gross so Yamaguchi instantly stands up and bid them goodbye. He's not sure if they even care anymore but he doesn't want to witness anything further.

Again, he tries make way through the crowd and this time it is more difficult because if he's actually not mistaken, there are more people as compared to when he first came in. The front door is already in his view. Few more steps and he will be out from this crowded place. He was about to twist the front door open until he hears a familiar name.

“Damn it, Oikawa. Who even gave you that much alcohol?”

It is Yamaguchi’s mistake that he didn't instantly exit the house. Instead, he turns around to stare at the house owner holding someone who he knows very well.

“That cow bastard! Does he think it's over just because we lost? SPRING TOURNAMENT FUCK YEAH! WE WILL WIN!” Oikawa screams at the top of his lungs.

 _Oh, right._ He saw the news that Aoba Johsai lost the match to Shiratorizawa just yesterday. What he didn’t know is that someone could handle a loss much worse than Hinata and Kageyama.

“Wait! You!” the boy holding Oikawa suddenly points at him.

_Me?_

“Yes, you! Come here!” Yamaguchi have a strong feeling that he'll hate what's about to happen.

“Do you know xxxx area?”

Unsure what to say, he nods while glancing at Oikawa who has just started sobbing under a table. When did he even get there?

“For goodness sake, Oikawa.” The boy pulls Oikawa from under the table and hold him by his waist again. “And do you know Oikawa?”

He gulps. “Yes. But—”

“He's yours." the boy throws a half dead Oikawa into his arms and for the love of God above, the Seijoh captain is heavy! “Wait. I don't understand.”

The boy pulls out Oikawa’s cell phone and types something in it. “His bestfriend is not picking up at all. And I'm not sure whether calling his teammates is a good idea. I'm sure they'd be much worse knowing their captain has broken down this much over the loss.”

“But—”

“Kuro said you’re from Karasuno, right? I'm sure you guys get along well with his school.”

Oh, how Yamaguchi would like to discuss the contradiction. Unlike Nekoma, their rivalry with Aoba Johsai isn’t friendly at all. “That's not it. You've got it all wrong.”

“Meh big deal. Look, you don't look harmless or look like someone who have ill intentions. This boy really needs to go home and you're the only one who's going home now.”

Perplexed, Yamaguchi really don't know whether he should obey or not. But judging from the way Oikawa is sobbing on his shoulders and the stench of alcohol that’s hitting the insides of his nose right now, the boy’s right. Oikawa really needs to go home. “I guess I’m your only option.”

“That’s the spirit! Here's his address and take care of him. Make sure he arrives safely at his home.” He puts Oikawa's cellphone in Yamaguchi’s hand. Of all people in this damn party, why does it have to be him?!

It took all Yamaguchi's willpower to drag Oikawa outside of the house. They're at the porch when he accidentally drop Oikawa which resulted him tumbling down as well. _Can this man get any heavier?!_ They're never going to make it at this rate. “Oikawa-san. Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi pokes his forehead. He huffs when the latter didn’t move a muscle. Hovering above Oikawa, this scene seems like deja vu to him. “Please wake up. I need you to sober up.”

As if Yamaguchi had told a joke, the man underneath him suddenly breaks into laughter. "Heyyyy, that rhymes!" 

 _Sigh_ , this is going to be a long night.

Thankfully, he manage to get someone to help him place Oikawa on his back. It’s a relief that Oikawa’s house is 10 minutes away, or else he might need to steal a trolley because he sure as hell won't piggyback the latter, although he is not sure where he is going to get such trolley.

Turns out Oikawa is a not a chaotic drunkard for long. The man has been nothing but calm while Yamaguchi carries him on his back which makes his job easier. Every now and then, Oikawa would mumble incoherent words that Yamaguchi couldn’t make of but another second he’s back to snoring. Maybe this could be his punishment for staying out so late.

“No… Not you…” The man on his back mutters groggily. Oikawa starts to move around and if Yamaguchi doesn’t put him down instantly, the said man would fell off again, no doubt. “Oikawa?” Yamaguchi lightly taps his face after putting him down just under the street lamp. “We’re almost there at your house. If you could just—”

What he didn’t expect is for Oikawa to suddenly pinch his nose. “Ow, Oikawa-san! Please stop that!” Damn, even when Oikawa is half-conscious, his strength didn’t waver.

“Which bastard are you?”

It took some time before Yamaguchi could remove the grasp from his nose. Trying to keep his anger at bay, he inhales then exhale to calm his nerves. “I’m Karasuno’s pinch server.” He grits his teeth as he grips both of Oikawa’s hands to prevent the latter from pulling his hair next. Finally, _yes finally_ , Oikawa stops moving and leans his back on the street lamp. “Karasuno, you say? Are you that 3rd year setter?”

“No.” Yamaguchi huffs, seems offended that Oikawa doesn’t seem to remember him. “That’s Suga—”

Oikawa snorts. “I won’t remember any of your names so don’t bother.”

“Okay then. So, can you please stand up so I can take you home now?” Yamaguchi exasperates. He really needs to bring this drunk good heck of a volleyball player home before he is being sneered again. He helps Oikawa gets on both feet without much hassle and before he knew it, he’s walking while supporting Oikawa on his left side. They didn’t talk afterwards. Yamaguchi chooses not to. Anything that comes out from Oikawa’s mouth would be just ramblings that he wouldn’t remember either.

“You’re Freckled-chan, aren’t you?” Oikawa mutters after long silence, taking the freckled boy by surprise. “You know me?”

“I’m not stupid.” Oikawa breathes out and Yamaguchi had to restrain himself from replying that he didn’t say he was. “Besides, you made an impression at the bathroom after our game.” Yamaguchi is reminded at that time when he met Oikawa after Karasuno-Seijoh devastating match and of course, it comes to that time where he accidentally knocked Oikawa down. “I’m sorry about that.”

“You’re doing it again.” Oikawa says with an obvious annoyance in his tone. “You know, you’re not really cute. With that long hair of yours. And what fashion is that? Hair sticking out. My nephew has better hair.” The setter continues to ramble. “Wait, that’s not right. Takeru doesn’t have any.”

Oh how Yamaguchi wishes that the latter would stop talking.

“We’re here!” Yamaguchi announces gladly with a little too much enthusiasm. Looking back at the address on Oikawa’s cellphone, it seems like this is the house. “We’ve arrived at your home. So, I should take my leave now. Goodbye!” Before he can make a sprint, the older is grabbing firmly of his elbow. “Wait, aren’t you going to help me up in my room?”

“I…I have to do that too?”

The 3rd year setter looks at him blankly before giving him a nod.

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? If anything happens inside my house, who would be responsible for it?” Yamaguchi wanted to argue that it won’t be him but after much thought, if Oikawa dies tonight, Yamaguchi would be the first and potentially a strong suspect.

 _Wait, are you stupid?_ Why would Oikawa even die?

“Oh please, what could possibly happen in your own home?”

“Well,” Oikawa crosses his arms. “I once fell down the stairs and it resulted 13 broken bones. I couldn’t get up and I have to pee in a cup with my mom making breakfast in bed every morning.”

Staring vacantly, Yamaguchi didn’t bat an eyelash. “…That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was. But come on. Help a friend out?”

Yamaguchi really wasn’t joking when he said Oikawa’s strength didn’t change at all even when he is drunk. Unfortunately for him, he’s being dragged inside Oikawa’s house against his own will. He honestly is at loss of mind right now. “Alright, let’s get this over with. Where’s your room?”

When he turns around after locking the front door, he shrieks at the sight of Oikawa taking off his shirt. “Oh God, can’t you wait until you’re in your room?”

There’s a smug grin forming on Oikawa’s lips and it really makes Yamaguchi’s stomach churns. That smile is dangerous, he thought. “Are you shy? I didn’t know you swing that way, freckled-chan.”

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Ignoring the setter, Yamaguchi pulls Oikawa upstairs and he prays that he’s in the right way. The house is definitely big, as expected from someone who enrols in a private academy. After checking a few rooms, there’s one that has a lot of volleyball posters and a school uniform hanging on the wall. He must be in the right room. “That’s your stop.” Yamaguchi nudges Oikawa into his room but then he feels a tug on his hand.

Oikawa looks at him sadly, still not letting go of his hand. Since when did their hands find each other? “You really going to leave me? Alone?” Yamaguchi already sense an alarm ringing on top of his head, signalling danger that’s approaching. “I… You need to rest.” He tries to untangle their fingers but when Oikawa pulls him closer, Yamaguchi lets out a squeak.

“Stay.” The taller whispers so close to his face.

This isn’t right. Oikawa is still drunk and it really shows by how stinky his breath smells. However, when Oikawa squeezes his hands, he feels a pluck in his heartstrings. “I need to go.” Yamaguchi frees his hand harshly before turning around to exit. But before he could escape, Oikawa slams his hand on the wall, making Yamaguchi stills in his place. “You know, you really don’t have to leave. I want you here, Freckled-chan.” The way Oikawa whispers into his ears seductively makes Yamaguchi’s heart races more than ever. He can feel the tingles of hot breath ghosting against his ears.  

Yamaguchi head is about to explode when he feels a pair of lips pressed on his collarbone. Is this a punishment for him for wearing a loose t-shirt? He can barely register anything as he senses the heat climbing up to his ear. The pair of lips continues to press more kisses from his shoulder, to his collarbone and then his neck.

Yamaguchi feels hot. The places of contact burns his skin. But why doesn’t he hate it? Instead, it feels…it feels good.

No! This can’t be happening.

Careful not to hurt the other, Yamaguchi tries to push Oikawa away. As Oikawa lips finally stops ghosting on his skin, the pinch server looks up to the frown on Oikawa’s face. The setter didn’t say anything but following his line of vision, Oikawa is staring right at his lips. “Should we continue?”

Before Yamaguchi can even reply, his back is pulled away from the wall and closer to the body in front of him. Without warning, Oikawa’s smooth lips is pressed against his dried ones. As if time was running out, Oikawa didn’t kiss him gently nor softly like Yamaguchi had expected to of his first kiss. But the latter’s mouth is moving boldly against his, sucking every inch of his lips.

The hands on Yamaguchi’s back soon slides up to his jaw so that Oikawa can tilt the shorter’s head, making it more comfortable to kiss. It’s obvious that Yamaguchi doesn’t have any experience because they’re not at all sync. But maybe he’s not doing so badly because he can feel Oikawa grinning through his lips.

“Who knew you would taste so sweet?” Oikawa breathes out before connecting their lips once again. Unlike him, Oikawa tastes like alcohol and Yamaguchi doesn’t even know what alcohol taste like but he’s sure it’s something like this. Well, minus the tenderness of Oikawa’s lips and also the hands that’s sliding sensually down his chest and under his shirt— _wait_!

“No!” He immediately pushes Oikawa away so hard that the latter falls onto the ground. _What was he doing?!_ Yamaguchi cups his hand in bewilderment as he stares at the groaning setter. Picking up what’s left of his brain cells, he apologizes before dashing out from the room and the house, leaving a very confused and drunk Oikawa on the floor.

After gathering his thoughts, Yamaguchi concludes that he is an idiot. He should have pushed Oikawa away sooner. But why didn’t he? He can’t believe his first kiss was with a drunk man and with Oikawa at that! Oikawa probably won’t even remember anything tomorrow. Bringing his fingers to his lips, _still_ , it was his first kiss. And it felt… great. Messy but… he definitely didn’t hate it.

Oh God, what is he saying right now? Shaking his head, he makes a run to his house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It would be so much better if he had slept in for another 10 minutes. Or half an hour. He actually could. If it weren’t for his best friend who opens the curtains aggressively , making him blind with the sunlight. “Jesus, Hajime.” He groans, crushing his face into the pillow next to him. _Fuck_ , he knew he shouldn’t have drank too much.

“Wake up, princess. And this is why I told you not to go drinking without me.”

Oikawa throws the pillow away and it almost hit Iwaizumi. If it did, Iwaizumi wouldn’t hesitate to smack the back of his head despite him in a hangover. “You ditched me.” He glares at his friend eventhough only his left eye is able to open. “For your new girlfriend.”

“Oh please, what am I? Your babysitter?” Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa knees to the side for him to sit. “Knowing you, you probably have done something terrible yesterday.”

His head is still throbbing even after Iwaizumi gave him a glass of water to drink. Maybe he needs that soup that helps with hangovers. Thank God his parents are not home. He can’t really find any way to explain to his parents if he is caught drinking. Not to mention, he’s still underage. “Mind you, I didn’t broke any vase this time.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Sure you didn’t.”

“But…” Oikawa pauses as he slowly finding the pieces of yesterday’s memories. “I think I made out with someone.”

“Gross.” The other grimaces. “Why would you put someone through hell?”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

Oikawa gets up from his bed with his groggy mind and wobbles towards his mirror. Damn, the bags underneath his eyes. He really needs one of those home remedies for hangover and apparently, a make up to conceal his dark circles. Last night was probably his worst drinking experience ever. Of course it would when he blew up the chance to go to nationals and beat that darn Ushiwaka. They’re already in their third year. He’s running out of chances already.

Scanning around the floor of his room, he scratches his belly. “Where’s my shirt?”

“You mean the one lying on the floor downstairs? You sure nothing more extreme happened?”

Oikawa grunts, pulling a clean shirt from his wardrobe. Well, if he did, he’s too drunk to even remember. He can’t even remember where he placed his own shirt. “By the way, if _that_ did happened, I’m really hoping it’s not with the Karasuno boy who took you home.” Iwaizumi says before picking up the Rubik’s Cube on Oikawa’s table.

The setter stops in his tracks for a moment at the mention of Karasuno. “What did you just say?”

Iwaizumi stares intently at Oikawa’s dreaded eyes. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know who took you home yesterday. Terushima said it was a Karasuno member.”

He really tries. Oikawa really did try to remember all the scenes unfold from yesterday. And bits by bits, it’s coming back to him. Until…

“Oh fuck.”

That’s it.

Oikawa is screwed. He has really done it this time. When all the memories come back at once, he remembers how his lips traces from the freckled boy’s neck to his jaw. He remembers pulling the latter’s body against his, eliminating any gap that existed between them. He remembers the boy’s small noises when he didn’t let any inch of the latter’s upper lip escape his. Not to forget, the way his smooth skin feels against his rough and callouses palms— _fuck_.

“Damn it, it’s him.” The setter breathes out, planting his back again on the mattress. Out of all people, why does it have to be him? But then again, it also makes sense if it were the freckled boy because drunk make outs were never a drunken trait he possesses. It’s not him at all. But ever since the bathroom stall incident, he knows he has this mingling feelings over the pinch server.

Wow, he can’t believe it took him a few drinks and a make out session to realize it is called attraction. “The guy I kissed yesterday. It _is_ him, that Karasuno boy.”

“So, which Karasuno boy is that?”

“You know I know none of their names except for Tobio and the captain. But apparently, he’s their pinch server if I’m not mistaken.”

Iwaizumi stops playing the Rubik’s Cube cube immediately as he stands up, almost knocking over the frames on the nightstand. “Sugawara?!”

“Who the fuck is that?”

“Karasuno’s pinch server!” His friend exasperates. Again, Oikawa doesn’t know any of Karasuno team member’s name except for Sawamura and Tobio. However, he is not quite sure why is Iwaizumi panicking over such detail. “Okay, but why are you freaking out more than I am?”

“Because,” Iwaizumi inhales then exhale while pinching the bridge of his nose. He swears his best friend is either going to end up in the hospital or the grave. “He’s going out with Karasuno’s captain.”

And again, Oikawa feels like his heart just dropped into his stomach. God knows and even the captains in Tokyo knows that Sawamura is the scariest person when he’s angry. He didn’t know that Freckled-chan was already taken by the captain. Looking back, it’s not surprising. If a beauty like himself (yes he’s a beauty and he knows it) can feel some sort of attraction towards the pinch server, Oikawa doesn’t doubt anyone from Karasuno would either.

“So,” Iwaizumi picks up a paper and a pen from Oikawa’s drawer. “Do you want to write you will now?”

Oikawa throws a pillow at him. “Fuck off.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, Tooru. It's been 3 days.”

Oikawa really wish Iwaizumi would shut up about it soon. It's not like he doesn't know, he does! Just like his best friend had said, it's been 3 days since the whole “went home drunk with Karasuno’s pinch server" incident and yet, he couldn't find the balls to apologize to the Karasuno player. “Do you expect me to just show up at their school or something? And there is no way I’m apologizing infront of Sawamura. Death isn't an option. "Iwaizumi releases a sigh. Just why did he end up with such a coward friend?

Tonight is one of the festival nights. Although Oikawa is not particularly fond of it, but his schoolmates are. Not only that, this is one of the times where they would stumble upon the familiar faces of the volleyball players in this prefecture. “I told you. Just text the Karasuno's captain for his boyfriend's number.” Iwaizumi continues to nag.

As if Sawamura wouldn't question a soul about why the captain of his rivalled school would ask for his boyfriend's number. It's no good. Freckled-chan is a first year. He bets the Karasuno's captain is a hundred more protective over him. Especially from people like Oikawa, he shudders.

At time like this, he is thankful that he's wearing just a grey t-shirt and a red plaid knee-length shorts. It's pretty chilly but he has already seen a few familiar faces. Though his fangirls would kill to see him in yukata but he knows the teasing from his schoolmates would be the death of him.

“I'm just saying, it's better if Sawamura hears it from you rather than—”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Stop being wrong, Hajime-chan. It's the opposite.”

They stop in front of a booth that sells different types of mask on the table. Mostly are unique designs of animals but they all seem a little too small for his face. Then again, it's the kids that would buy these kind of stuff. “Should I get one?” he asks earnestly while holding up the tiger mask.

“It's too small.” Iwaizumi replies then asks the seller for a bigger size. Fortunately, the seller is kind enough to inform him where they would sell the bigger ones and points to the booth behind them. However, Iwaizumi was just about to smile in glee that he could buy a cute mask for his girlfriend, until he spots Sugawara Koushi.

 _The_ Sugawara Koushi.

In terror, he quickly slaps Oikawa's shoulder. “Problem incoming!”

“First of all...that hurts.” Oikawa glares while rubbing his shoulder. “And what is it?”

“He's there!”

“Who?”

“Karasuno's pinch server!”

Oikawa’s eyes widens in alarm. “Fuck, you serious?! Where?!”

“Of course, I'm serious, idiot! He's behind you—no don't turn around!” Iwaizumi holds his friend's shoulders in place. Okay, maybe Iwaizumi should've mind the volume of his voice earlier because when he glances back at Sugawara's direction, the pretty male is lifting his head to look at his direction. What's worse is that the Karasuno's pinch server is coming to his direction while smiling ever so brightly and Iwaizumi doesn't have the heart to not smile back.

“Shit, why are you smiling? Did he notice us?”

Iwaizumi whistles in defeat. “And is heading this way.”

“Iwaizumi-san!” Oikawa hears a voice calling from behind him.

This is really not good! He has still not made up any script of apology yet. Of all the people he could meet, why must he be included today? Out of one last desperation for an escape route, he buys the small mask then puts it on in favour to hide his face. And it proves that he underestimated the size of the mask because he really can't see anything as the eye holes of the mask did not align with his eyes.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san.” Sugawara greets him, still smiling. The grey haired man then turn to look at his friend beside him. “And you're here too, Oikawa!”

As Oikawa is breaking into cold sweat under his mask, Iwaizumi lets out a nervous and not to mention, _obvious_ fake laugh. “Who? This?” he points at Oikawa. “This isn't Oikawa. Right…Mattsun…?.” He lies and somehow it comes out as a squeak and Oikawa fights his urge to roll his eyes under the mask.

“Mattsun?” Sugawara looks surprised. “But...I just saw him with your libero at the front just now.”

Both of them fell silent at the dumb situation before Oikawa elbows his friend to speak up again. “Did I said Mattsun? Pfft.” Iwaizumi snorts. “What I meant was Makki. Ha ha ha.”

“But Makki was also there with—”

“Yeah, I don't know who the fuck this is either." The Seijoh spiker doesn’t bother anymore as he pushes Oikawa away from both of them. “Anyways, tell me about this...”

The brown haired male wanted to kick his best friend for pushing him so hard but at the same time, he is thankful to him that he was able to escape from meeting the pinch server. It's a pretty coward move. He knows he should've said something to him. But he couldn't find the courage to talk to him knowing his presence is in front of him.

Taking off his mask, it's really unfitting for his face. Maybe he should give this to Takeru. Thinking back to the scene unfold just now, he bets they both look like idiots. Anyone would’ve known that it's him judging from his (flawless) hair.

 _Arghh never mind_! He'll think about it later. Just as he was about to leave, Oikawa spots some really beautiful art glasses. His eyes fascinatedly scans all of the designs displayed on the table. Since it’ll take some time for Iwaizumi to return, he might as well just look around to kill time. Picking up the unicorn shape, that one seems to stand out the most in his eyes. “How much is this—”

All unsaid words are suddenly choked up in Oikawa’s throat as the seller turns around to greet him. But it sounds like Fate is laughing at him when there behold, the freckled boy with green hair whom he thought he had successfully avoided just now.

_  
_

_  
_

_Impossible....._

 

 

 

But he just...wasn’t he…?

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_Oh fuck.._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I edited so many times for this chapter because something about it makes me unsatisfied. And I planned this story to be a two shot fic but if you know me from my previous stories, i never stick to what I plan. But I hope you enjoy this update! Feel free to comment and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO LEFT KUDOS.


	3. Chapter 3

12.8k words

* * *

 

 

“Oikawa...” The freckled boy breathes out and Oikawa can see a hint of smile about to decorate his face.

“Sugawara.” Thoughtlessly Oikawa replies and that seems to be the wrong response because the latter immediately looks offended. “Did you just called me _‘Sugawara’_?”

Oikawa can feel himself becoming smaller and smaller. “Are you not... Sugawara?”

Yamaguchi appears like he is about to cry despite letting out a chuckle. “I've introduced myself twice to you. So for the third time, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He offers his hand to Oikawa.

“Then... who is Sugawara...?”

“Oh Suga-san? He's my senior. You know, the one with the grey hair. He's the official setter before Kageyama came in. Also the pinch server.”

At the last sentence, Oikawa can already visualize how his fist will collide with Iwaizumi's head. _That idiot!_ Did he just interpreted him wrongly? And look where it got him. “I...Uh...” Even how many times Oikawa blinks, he can’t form any coherent sentence to say in response. But then he remembers that Yamaguchi still has his hand held out and from his face, he looks terribly embarrass for being left hanging. “Oh right.” He takes Yamaguchi's hand. “Oikawa Tooru.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Yamaguchi is feeling awkward around him. The freckled boy has been trying to avoid his gaze ever since they spoke to each other. Not that Oikawa was staring.

“It’s 300 yen.” Yamaguchi states, pointing at the item on Oikawa’s hand. “It's uh, 300 yen.”

Took Oikawa a while to finally realize what Yamaguchi was talking about. He speedily draws out his wallet.

Looking at the crafts, he wonders whether Yamaguchi was the one who made all of this craft or he was just helping his parents. But meeting him like this has never crossed his mind before. After sealing the art in a box, Yamaguchi hands it back to Oikawa. “Thank you for purchasing.” The smaller grants him with one of the brightest smile he has ever seen.

There is still something lingering. As if there are untold words that both of them itch to utter. His feet became too heavy to move. It’s almost like he is being glued down to the ground as he stares at the freckled-boy.

“I—"

“That night—"

They both stutters simultaneously. Oikawa chuckles before he finally gains his confidence to face him. “Do you have some time?”

Yamaguchi clearly didn’t expect that coming from Oikawa’s mouth. “Now?”

Oikawa nods. The green haired male glances back at the woman behind him before whispering something in her ear. The woman, Oikawa assumes it is Yamaguchi’s mothers, stills from cleaning to take a quick glance at Oikawa.

“Can I?” He hears Yamaguchi’s soft tone as he pinches his mother's kimono. By the look on Yamaguchi’s mother’s expression, Oikawa can guess that she has settled for a no. But then again, it does look like there are just the two of them handling the booth. They must have been pretty busy.

He was about to say that it is fine until the girl next to him suddenly roars in laughter. “Why, isn't this amusing?”

The three heads turn to look at the said girl. She’s almost Oikawa’s height and based on her face, Oikawa would assume she's a college student. “Ah...Onee-chan.” Yamaguchi calls.

_Onee-chan???_

“Don’t look so surprised, young man.” The woman lifts Oikawa’s chin to close his jaw that he didn’t realized it was opened. “Hmm you don’t look like anyone from Karasuno.”

“That’s because he isn’t.” Yamaguchi interferes, coming closer to the table in between them. “He’s the captain of Aoba Johsai’s team.”

“Oho~ a very well-known school.” She hoots.

 _How long has she been standing there_ , Oikawa wonders. Most importantly, how much did she hear about their conversation? If she’s really Yamaguchi’s sister, they sure don’t look alike. The freckles that are present on Yamaguchi’s face aren’t on her face just like his mother so it must be the dad’s gene that he took after.

“Anyways, what’s this all about? Ya planning on taking my little brother somewhere?”

“Ahh about that.” Oikawa smiles sheepishly, rubbing his nape. “I owe Yamaguchi an apology and some explanation.” In his head, Oikawa hopes that his sister wouldn’t pry more because drunk harassing your little brother doesn’t exactly sounds about right to bring it up to her.

“Explanation on?”

_Darn it._

“Uh… On…On…”

Thank God Yamaguchi understands him when he sends a glance that screams HELP. The latter immediately interjects his nosy sister. “Ayy why are you putting your nose in someone else’s business?”

His sister clicks her tongue. “Is that how you treat your sister who’s sparing your ass right now?”

“Eh? You are?”

“I came back early so I can help you two with this festival. So, go! To whatever date that you two are planning.”

“Ohh.” Yamaguchi nods in understanding before he glares at his sister for her last sentence. Not being the one to blush easily, however, Oikawa knows that his ears are turning red as of now and he’s pretty sure it’s not because of the cold.

_A date with Yamaguchi?_

Oikawa hates how he’s actually not against the idea.

“It’s not a date.” Yamaguchi declares seriously.

“Sure, whatever. It’s not always someone that’s not Tsukishima asks you out. I’m very proud of you, Tadashi. You’re making friends now.”

The freckled boy groans before asking his mother for her confirmation once again. After Yamaguchi had exited the booth, Oikawa didn’t realize this earlier but Yamaguchi looks really nice in yukata. With his hair tied in half up, half down, Oikawa can see Yamaguchi’s face better than when he had lots of strands covering his face. “Are you ready?” He asks but somehow, his voice comes out softer than he had intended to.

Looking back at his sister who not so discreetly gives him a thumbs up, Yamaguchi shakes his head before telling Oikawa to lead the way.

It's not like he's only grasping the situation now but when Oikawa asked Yamaguchi for his time, he wasn't at all thinking about walking down the festival together, side by side. Maybe just talking somewhere quiet near the booth but Yamaguchi walks super quickly and he ends up the one leading the way.

45 seconds of walking and silence, neither knows what to voice out first. Ends up, Yamaguchi is the bigger person between those two. “Do you want to grab something to eat?” He asks, barely making eye contact with him.

“S-Sure.” Oikawa splutters.

Spotting the man with the cotton candy machine, Oikawa drags the shorter along until they're at the front of the man selling it. “It's on me!” He chimes, pulling out his wallet. Yamaguchi didn’t protest, instead, his eyes go wide at how skilful the man is making a flower out of the cotton candy. “Woah! That's art.”

It's quite adorable how Yamaguchi is easily fascinated at such little things. When Oikawa first met him during the first ever Karasuno and Seijoh practice match, judging from the glare he received that day, maybe Oikawa serving right into his glasses-friend had angered him.

But that’s about it. Yamaguchi never really gave him any impression. Not in their first match. Not in Inter-high Preliminaries. He was easily forgettable.

Until... the bathroom incident. Staring affectionately at Yamaguchi's excited face, Oikawa has come to a conclusion that Oikawa... is indeed prettier. Well, he himself knew that he’s better looking than most of the guys but that's not the point. Unlike Tobio-chan or even his friend, Glasses-kun, Yamaguchi's look isn't…extraordinary.

But why does he feel some sort of attraction towards this boy? He's not one to believe in love at the first sight. It’s not like when they met for the first time, Oikawa even remembers him. But oddly, he really can't stop thinking about Yamaguchi especially after his drunk fiasco. Which reminds him...

“That night...” Oikawa starts, both hands find its warmth in his pockets. “I would like to apologize.”

The grin on Yamaguchi's face slips off as it is replaced with a thin line.

Was that too forward? Of course not, Oikawa battles with himself. _Forward is good, I’m sure._

“Do you remember all of it?”

When Oikawa nods his head, Yamaguchi feels his neck burning up. “It's fine. You were pretty wasted, right?”

“Still, it doesn’t excuse what I did.” The Seijoh setter says bitterly. It really doesn't.

Yamaguchi is surprised at how deeply apologetic Oikawa sounds right now. The incident doesn’t actually faze him to the point where he would think Oikawa is an awful individual for it. “It's really fine. Other than stealing my first kiss—”

The horror returns on Oikawa’s once again. Did Yamaguchi just said that he stole his first kiss? Can Oikawa get anymore guilty?

“Don’t worry.” Yamaguchi chuckles, slapping Oikawa's shoulder playfully. “Doesn't matter to me that much. It's probably harder for you than for me.”

“You have no idea.” Oikawa breathes out. After the man hands Yamaguchi the beautifully craft cotton candy, they continue to walk down the path without any planning to where or whatsoever.

Unlike before, it's much more comfortable now. It's not unexpected because Oikawa has always been the type that's easy to be around with. If you're not going to do the talking, don't worry, he gladly will. And it seems Yamaguchi isn't the type to chatter a lot either but he is a good listener. Every now and then he would respond to Oikawa’s rambling about the new movies hitting theatres, or his knowledge of astronomy or even what food taste better in summer. However, they never talked about volleyball. He's afraid that the situation will head differently if he did. It's not like Oikawa wants to piss Yamaguchi off on their first “date”.

They end up stopping at one of the accessories booth, blame Oikawa for that. He has a thing for bracelets and he lost one recently so why not get a new one? It's been a while since his wrist feels empty. “Are you buying any?” Oikawa questions after he's done choosing his.

“You know that feeling when you want to spend your money on something, but you just don't know on what?”

The setter laughs earnestly. “Trust me. I know how that feels.” Scanning the other items, he's not sure if Yamaguchi is fond of bracelets. If he did, he would've worn any, wouldn't he? But then, a blue flower hair pin that's a size of a ping pong ball caught his attention. “This looks nice.” Oikawa takes the item and clip it on the right side of his head. “How do I look?”

“Not bad.” Yamaguchi muses. “Don't you think it is kinda girly to wear a flower hairpin?”

Oikawa shrugs his shoulder as he fixes the pin on his hair. “Maybe. But having a feminine side isn't a bad thing.”

“I supposed.” Yamaguchi agrees.

The pin looks gorgeous on him but since the accessory is not exactly small, the eye-catching pin tends to look out of place with the combination of his outfit. It's sad for Oikawa to take off the pin from his head. But then, his eyes go to stare at the pin on his hand, then on Yamaguchi's yukata. The colours are almost a match. He bet it'll look good on Yamaguchi. “Do you want to try?” He offers at the latter. “It will look good on you.”

Yamaguchi glances at the hairpin for a moment before waving his hand. “Oh no, it’s okay. I don’t know how to wear it anyways.”

Yamaguchi thinks Oikawa would stop at that but the setter without saying a word, brushes the strand of Yamaguchi's hair behind his ear. “Do you mind if I move your fringe?”

Yamaguchi is at loss of words. He's not one to be particular with the way he looks (he's already ugly so why bother, right?) so he finds himself giving Oikawa his permission.

The setter comb all of Yamaguchi’s fringe to the right with only his fingers. For some reason, Yamaguchi is nervous being under Oikawa's gaze for more than 3 seconds. But the taller did nothing except sweeping Yamaguchi's long fringe to the side and then clip the flower hairpin to the other side of his head. “There!” Oikawa gleams when he's done. “Don't you look different?”

“Uhm...Is it really okay?” There's a mirror on the table so Yamaguchi grabs it and his eyes widen at how different he looks. “Oh Wow. My freckles are much more visible now.”

“And so is your face.” Oikawa half jokes. It's true though. His long fringe had cover most of his forehead down until the bridge of his nose. Anything the fringe is like a distraction from the freckles. Now that it's out of the way, his freckles are proudly showing on his cheeks. Oikawa didn’t realize that Yamaguchi has _that_ many freckles. Strangely now, Oikawa understands that song about connecting the dots of freckles on the cheek because that's exactly what Oikawa wants to do with his index finger right now. He hasn’t lost his mind yet to actually do so. “It's really unique. Your freckles.”

This made Yamaguchi’s lips curve into a sincere smile. “I think you're the first person in years to compliment my freckles. Thank you.”

“Really? You should've been receiving it while you’re growing up.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “Funny enough, I was being picked on because of my freckles. But it has stopped now. I think it's the fringe.”

He may not know any further details but Oikawa can feel the annoyance building in him when he heard that the freckles he admired were treated as a flaw by some bunch of kids who don’t appreciate the uniqueness in life. “Well, must have sucks for them to be someone with no sense. They're beautiful. I like it.”

Yamaguchi is grateful that Oikawa thinks that way. He's already used to people staring oddly at his freckled face when he was younger. But hearing it from someone like Oikawa, it feels.... nice.

Again, Yamaguchi smiles as his hand softly touching the pin on his hair. “I guess I'll take this then.”

 

 

 

 

 

At loss of time, they reach at the secluded area which marks the end of the festival booths. They don't feel like turning back just yet so instead Oikawa offers him to sit by the side of the lake. If it were for Oikawa, he's having a rather good time.

It's different.

It's not like they did anything special in particular, in fact, it's just like two friends hanging out. But the feeling is unalike. He really does feel like he's on a date. He wonders whether Yamaguchi feels the same way.

Eventhough 80% of the time it was Oikawa that's talking, but Yamaguchi who was shy at first also feel a lot more ease in a less crowded place. He can talk till his heart content without worrying that he'll trip or knocked over someone. He has just noticed that Yamaguchi's eyes are so different than his. Yamaguchi’s pupil is much smaller but he has never seen such excited eyes that glistens the way it did. Again, Oikawa likes to observe people and those eyes he only sees when people are playing volleyball. But never outside of the game.

Most of the time that Oikawa finds himself silently staring at the younger, he probably didn't think that Yamaguchi would notice. The freckled boy is not that oblivious to not notice how Oikawa would sometimes studies his eyes or freckles. It makes him squirmish.

“Uh...Do you want some?” Yamaguchi shoves the cotton candy in between their face and he can finally relaxes at the loss of Oikawa's gaze.

The setter leans back before shaking his head. “I'm good.”

Yamaguchi shrugs before pulling out a part of the cotton candy for him to eat. However, before he could put it in his mouth, Oikawa's hand stops him. “On a second thought, sure.” He says before diving in to steal the soft candy in Yamaguchi's hand.

No self-control could’ve done when Yamaguchi’s face heats up at the brushed of Oikawa's lips on his fingers. The other then licks his lips like it's nothing and maybe it is nothing but it was Yamaguchi's virgin heart that's making it a big deal. “It's sweet.” Oikawa comments afterwards.

Yamaguchi softly pulls his hand back into his chest before muttering. “Y-Yeah. It is.”

Sensing that he had probably made Yamaguchi uncomfortable, Oikawa clears his throat to change the subject. “Your phone.” He says, more or less like a demand.

“Hmm?”

“Give me your phone.” Confused, Yamaguchi didn’t disobey and hands him his phone. There's no password so Oikawa easily swipes left, revealing a picture of Yamaguchi hugging a corgi. If only Oikawa didn't try to look cool, he would’ve squealed to his heart content at Yamaguchi's cuteness. Why is he so adorable?!

He types something in it then suddenly his phone rings. After that, he returns the phone back to the owner's hand. “Since you like sweets so much, next time I'll buy more for you.”

Yamaguchi snorts. “There's a next time?”

“Duhh. This time, I'll take you out on a proper first date.”

The least Oikawa had expected was for Yamaguchi to eventually say yes. But he definitely didn’t expect to see the frown on Yamaguchi's face. “Did you lost a bet with someone?”

Oikawa blinks dumbly. “I'm sorry?”

“Or am I the bet? Because doing this has been fun and all but I really am not into any games.”

The setter feels like he should be offended that he's been reduced to something as low as that. But Yamaguchi does look sincerely sad. “Is that how you think of me?” Oikawa chides.

“I'm sorry. I just...” The pinch server stands up, brushing the dried grass from his clothes. “This is the second time we had a proper conversation. It's a bit suspicious.”

“Why is it suspicious?”

The look on Yamaguchi screams like Oikawa is trying to deceive him. “Are you serious? You've never properly looked at me until today and suddenly you're asking me out on a date.”

“That still doesn’t explain why it is suspicious. Isn’t that what most people do if they're interested in someone? You take them out for a date to get to know each other. It's not exactly science, Yamaguchi.”

“That's the thing.” Yamaguchi exasperates, seeming tired as the conversation goes on. “You're not really interested in me, aren't you?”

“And you think I'm not because...?”

It was a genuine question on behalf of Oikawa. Why does it seem like a crazy idea for Oikawa to be interested in him?  Is it because their school are rivals?

“Look. I should be going. Thank you for tonight.”

Oikawa is at a loss of words. His chest heaves heavily as he watches Yamaguchi walk pass him, slipping away from his fingertips. His heart feels strange. Yamaguchi is just like any other guy. Oikawa shouldn’t feel this heart wrenching if Yamaguchi rejected him, right?

But he does. He does feel like his heart is shattering at Yamaguchi's back view. It's like he's losing a one in a lifetime chance.

Before he could lose this opportunity permanently, it is his heart that’s trying one last time. “Then why do you think I kiss you?”

The question manage to stop Yamaguchi on his tracks. The younger turns around in bewilderment at the other. “What?”

“I may have drank a little too much but I'm not the type to go around and give people drunk kisses.” Oikawa looks a little frustrated and maybe desperate too. “Look, this not very me to ask someone twice. Or me confessing to someone as matter of fact. But all I'm asking is a chance?” He holds out his hand for Yamaguchi. “Will you let me?” He ends softly. If Yamaguchi takes his hand, the weigh can finally evaporate from his heart but Yamaguchi doesn't.

It's pretty clear that Oikawa could only imagine in his dreams about what it felt to intertwine fingers with Yamaguchi, to have hug him and most importantly, to feel loved by him. He's really not lying when he says this is not very him. In fact, it is very uncool of him. Usually, it's the girls or boys that came confessing to him. He would feel needed either way.

But it takes a rejection from someone who he is truly attracted to for Oikawa to realize that all of those doesn’t matter if he is only interested in one particular person. For someone whom he had just get to know today, he really has a lot of feelings for him.

Yamaguchi eyes the hand in doubt before finally breathing out a sigh, slipping his fingers into Oikawa's. “You won't gain anything from dating someone like me.”

It's not like Oikawa tried, but he can't help the wide smile that spreads across his face as he slowly pulls Yamaguchi closer to him. “What does ‘ _someone like me'_ even means?”

“You really need to wear glasses. I'm not very attractive like Kageyama or Tsukishima or Sugawara—"

“Hey.” Oikawa interrupts him by flicking him softly on the head. “That's not for you to decide.”

Yamaguchi pouts as he rubs his forehead but when Oikawa sees the hint of smile on his lips, he knows that everything is going to be alright. If only he could swoop down and take Yamaguchi's lips in between his but really, he wants to take it slow and not scare the poor first year. But then again, it's not like they haven’t gotten to that part before.

As if the timing cannot get anymore wrong, he hears a familiar voice calling him. “Tooru! Is that you?” He looks up to see his best friend waving at him.

Like touching a fire, Yamaguchi instantly retracts his hand. “You should go. And I also have to get back to my mom.”

“Sure.” He replies. “We’ll talk about this later. But before that,” Oikawa points to his own cheek. Of course, Yamaguchi knows what he's asking for. “Your friend is still looking this way, you know.”

“Don't worry. He's not going to tell anybody. Please?”

With pretty eyes like Oikawa, how can Yamaguchi say no to that? Tipping his toes, Yamaguchi leans closer to plant his lips on the other's cheek but he should've known that halfway in, Oikawa would turn his head and they ended up kissing on the lips.

Yamaguchi covers his mouth in surprise while Oikawa lets out a loud laugh. “You're so cute to tease. Today is our first day, don’t forget that~” He sing songs as he waves Yamaguchi goodbye.

The freckled boy just shakes his head as he knows that he just sign up for something out from his comfort zone. But he quite likes it. Like a lot.

After watching Yamaguchi leaves, Iwaizumi runs towards his best friend. “Did my eyes deceive me or did you and he just... kissed?”

“Yeah, we did.” He says smugly.

“Am I missing something?”

Oikawa clicks his tongue before burying his cold hands in his sweater. “Yeah. The fact that Karasuno has two pinch servers and the one we met earlier wasn't him.”

“It wasn't?! Then... Did you guys sort it out?”

“You think?”

Screw it. Iwaizumi just witnessed his best friend kissing the Karasuno player, he bets Oikawa had scored his shot. But shoot, how can he forget about the first year? It never crosses his mind that it would be the timid looking pinch server. He only saw the boy served once in the game.

“Oh look at you.” Iwaizumi grimaces at the disgusting smile on Oikawa's face. “Cut it out. You look gross. Let's go before all the best stuff in this festival runs out. Can't believe you ditched me so you can have a little date with your boyfriend.”

“An eye for an eye, buddy.” He sneers and Iwaizumi really has to reflect on his choices of friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And then a few days later, we went out and it started from there...” Yamaguchi ends the story with a clap, surprising everyone who is engrossed in the story. “That's about it, I guess.”

Tanaka is the first one to give a reaction among them. “Woaah. Who knew the pretty captain can be smitten by Yamaguchi.” Honestly speaking, Yamaguchi doesn't know either. Until now, it still feels surreal because Yamaguchi is just...himself.

His boyfriend is one pretty and handsome setter. Heck, Oikawa even has a fanbase of his own. But why him?

However, dating him so far isn't bad. There are so many firsts with Oikawa. His first kiss. His first boyfriend. Yamaguchi wonders whether his first time would also be with Oikawa. _What is he thinking?_

“I'm curious!” Hinata raises his hand and for a second, Yamaguchi questions how Kageyama’s hands can wrap around Hinata ever so casually when they supposedly hate each other. “Tsukishima said he just found out last week. I’m curious of his reaction.”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya adds in. “I've always thought you and Tsukishima would have had something going on.”

“Oh dear God, no. Tsukishima has a type of his own. Don't tell him I said that. But he reacted quite... well.” If ignoring him for 3 days is counted as well.

Don't get his best friend wrong, Tsukishima told him that he didn’t dislike the relationship. But he's just angry that he had to find out when he made a surprise visit to Yamaguchi's house and Oikawa was at the front yard as well. “But he's supportive of our relationship.”

“And that is what we're going to do too.” Sugawara smiles as he caress Yamaguchi's hand.

He's really thankful that everyone is understanding of their relationship. Maybe he should've told everyone sooner after all. Chuckling, he can’t believe it took a bleeding nose for the beans to be spilled.

“You know,” Sawamura says. “During the festival, before I met up with Koushi, I accidentally ran into Iwaizumi alone and he looks terrified. I was trying to talk to him but his last words rang into my head.”

Yamaguchi waits for Sawamura to finish his story. “Well, what did he said?”

“Something like _‘No matter what happens, your boyfriend loves you and don't let a simple mistake tear you apart.’_ He said that. Do you have anything to do with that?”

If he knew what Iwaizumi meant, he would've nodded but he doesn't. That's a weird thing to say to someone you barely know. “Sorry. I wish I knew.” Yamaguchi apologizes.

“Don't sweat.” Sugawara waves his hand. “When we called Iwaizumi, he said it was a misunderstanding. Can you believe this man here accused me of cheating?”

Sawamura groans. “What am I supposed to think when he said it like that?”

“Uhmm guys.” Azumane slowly puts a hand in between the couple’s angry faces. “Can we not do that here?”

Both of them apologizes before reconciling. How Yamaguchi knows they reconciled? He tries to pretend like he didn’t notice that Sawamura reached for Sugawara's hand underneath the table.

“Okay, everyone. Enough story time.” Coach Ukai suddenly rises from his chair while he puts out his cigarette. “What you kids need now is rest since you've played hard in the practice match. Now shoo shoo!”

Slowly, one by one leaves the store and so does Yamaguchi. His heart definitely feels a lot lighter than before. One thing is he doesn’t need to hide anymore when he's out on a date with Oikawa. They were almost caught once. Oikawa had asked to accompany him to buy training gears. And while picking which one's the best, suddenly Hinata and Kageyama strode into the same store. Yamaguchi, with his best reflex, took the cap on the shelf and covered Oikawa's face then pushed him away from the newcomers.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata loudly called.

“Hi, Hinata. You're here too, Kageyama.”

The setter gave him a nod before looking behind Yamaguchi. “Alone?” The freckled boy tried to follow Kageyama's gaze and he can only see Oikawa's back facing him far away from the end of the store. “Yeah. Just me.” He says nervously, trying to block Kageyama's view. “Anyways, looking for something?”

“I'm buying Kageyama a new volleyball.” Hinata says enthusiastically and Yamaguchi’s eyebrow lifts at the way Hinata’s hands naturally hugs Kageyama's left arm.

“Wow.” Yamaguchi replies, shifting his gaze away from their hands. “Any reason why?”

“Because it got hit by a truck. Blame Hinata.” Kageyama says flatly.

And before he knew, both of them falls into their usual bickering episodes so Yamaguchi excuses himself from them two. He waited outside the store and minutes later Oikawa too came out of the store. Both of them agree that it’s dangerous going out at a familiar place but then again, what's fun without challenge?

Yamaguchi is brought back to his sense when he hears Kageyama shouts for Hinata's name. He glances back to see Hinata running towards him while waving Kageyama goodbye. “Hi.” He grins at Yamaguchi once he's in front of him. “Can I walk you home?” He offers.

It's a little strange of Hinata’s kind offer. Only now Yamaguchi realizes that Hinata has been walking home with Kageyama lately. And for him to suddenly ditch Kageyama, he feels bad for Kageyama who is looking rather blue. “Do you want to wait for Kageyama to catch up?” Yamaguchi asks. The setter is not far behind them but judging from Hinata’s panic eyes, it's probably a no.

“Let's walk quickly.” Hinata tugs Yamaguchi's sleeve in a hassle.

He knows that Hinata and Kageyama always races to their destination but he didn't know that Hinata’s normal walk is actually how fast Yamaguchi would powerwalk. “Slow down, Hinata.”

“Sorry.” The orange boy replies sheepishly.

“So,” Yamaguchi keeps up with Hinata's pace. “What do you want to talk to me about?” It doesn’t take a genius to understand Hinata's motive. After all, he is such a simpleton. “Come on. You can tell me.”

“Yamaguchi,” Hinata starts off unsurely. “How do you know you like Oikawa?”

There’s a silence between them before Yamaguchi bursts out laughing. Is Hinata really asking him for relationship advice now? “You're serious?” He continues to chuckle under his hands.

“Shut up and just answer the question.” Hinata huffs, pink is starting to taint his cheeks.

Yamaguchi decides to stop laughing and takes Hinata more seriously. “Okay, shrimpy. Actually...” He pauses. “I'm not even sure whether I liked him back when he confessed.”

“What?! That’s a lie.” Hinata gasps.

“It's true.” Yamaguchi shrugs his shoulders. “I knew that I admire him as someone who is great in volleyball. But I wasn’t sure if it's romantically.”

He looks back at Hinata who falls silence for a while. The orange boy looks like he is lost in his thoughts before he chins up. “Then, what changed your heart?”

“Him.” Yamaguchi answers simply. “His text messages. His calls. His effort in setting up dates. His stupid jokes. And before you know it, he's the one I look forward the most to see every day.”

He bets Hinata can feel the sincerity in his words. Maybe, Hinata too can relate to what he is feeling. “You feel the same thing with Kageyama, right?”

“Eh??!” Hinata stops walking as he waves both of his hands. “Why would you say that?”

Yamaguchi snorts. “Because you do. Or else we wouldn't be having this conversation.”

He can sense Hinata's facade is crumbling when the corner of Hinata's lips tugged downwards. “Volleyball is what I look forward to the most everyday. But,” He continues to walk. “Kageyama is a close second. A very close second.”

“Tell me more.” The taller ushers him with an encouraging smile.

“We were supposed to be rivals. I’m not even sure whether we are friends. But lately, I keep seeing these mixed signals and I don't know how to feel about it.”

_Mixed signals?_

Hinata continues. “Like last week, I went to his house and we were playing his Nintendo, I was going like BAAM and then WHOOSH to kick the monster's ass and then Kageyama also went WHooop—”

“Stay to the story, Hinata.”

“My bad,” He apologizes sheepishly before picking up where he left. “And then, out of nowhere, he pulls me to sit in between his legs. When I asked why, he said he was cold!”

“That's a bit—”

“And there’s that one time I dragged Kageyama to go to coach Ukai’s store. I didn't realize I was still holding his wrist. And suddenly BAAMM!” Hinata claps his hands loudly in front of Yamaguchi's face, startling the poor boy. “Our fingers cross together like this.” Hinata whispers dramatically as he shows both of his hands interlocking their fingers together.

“Okay, I get it.” Yamaguchi gently removes Hinata's hands from his view. This is actually the first time Yamaguchi has heard such a thing. Most probably because he never gave attention to the freak duo outside of the court, but he didn't realize how ‘ _intimate'_ Kageyama can be towards Hinata. “Do you hate it? All these skinships from Kageyama, do you hate it?”

Hinata thinks for a moment before he shakes his head. “If it's Kageyama, I don't. Instead, it makes my heart go DUB DUB DUB DUB. But I hate if it doesn’t hold any meaning.”

“How would you know that?”

“I don't know.” The shorter mutters, his frown seems to get deeper. “He didn't say anything. It could be a friendly gesture.”

Yamaguchi stares at him like he's grown another head. “Hinata. I’ve known Tsukki for years. We don't randomly hold hands or cuddle when we play games. You should talk to him about this.”

“Should I?”

The intersection where Yamaguchi and Hinata would go separate ways is approaching so Yamaguchi ruffles Hinata’s hair. “Yes, you should. At least get things straight with him, alright?”

The smaller boy hums before nodding. “Okay!”

One thing Yamaguchi hopes from the outcome of their confrontation. He hopes it won't have any damage in their dynamic. But then again, both of them are too much of a volleyball idiots to let that happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They won. They won. They actually won.

Yamaguchi can't believe his tears. They have just beaten Aoba Johsai! This means they are one step closer to nationals. Everyone's hard work wasn’t in vain. They're given the chance to play in the finals and then..... Nationals!

This also means more games to play with the 3rd years.

He is on top of Tsukishima, celebrating their victory when he suddenly realize...

 _Oikawa_.

He searches for the brown haired male and the latter has his back facing him. Oikawa's shoulders are shaking. Doesn't take a genius to tell that as the captain of Seijoh, he couldn't break in front of the team. He should be the strong one in the team.

Despite his happiness, Yamaguchi wanted to run across the court to hug and console his boyfriend. This was his last official game as the captain of Seijoh team.

He waited. Yamaguchi waited for Oikawa to sense his eyes that are boring holes at the back of Oikawa's head. Not that he expected Oikawa to smile or congratulate him. He just want to know if his boyfriend is okay.

But Oikawa didn't.

His boyfriend is not okay.

Maybe it was his long sigh that gives him away to Ennoshita because the 2nd year is next to him and ruffling his hair. “Go.” He nudges his chin towards Seijoh team that’s leaving the court. It's quite embarrassing to have Ennoshita reading his mind. The offer somehow is quite tempting. However, “It's fine,” Yamaguchi insists. Thinking again, it might not be the best decision. Even after their relationship, their unfriendly rivalry remains. Oikawa probably wouldn't want to see anyone with a black and orange jersey a radius near him. ”Besides, it's our moment now.” Yamaguchi finally smiles again, enabling his mind to focus on their victory even if there's a lump in his heart.

Although he said that, but as he was about to board his bus, his body is restless. It would probably be just fine if he at least sees Oikawa at the bus adjacent to him but that's not the case. One by one Seijoh players come out from the hall but a certain tall browned hair boy is yet to be found. In his mind, all kinds of scenarios are playing and trust him, none of it is a good one.

He really wants to see Oikawa.

Luck was on his side when suddenly Coach Ukai was called by one of the staffs inside and Yamaguchi thinks if he makes a run inside the hall, he'll be able to meet Oikawa even for a minute. “Can I?” His eyes plead at the Vice Captain.

Sugawara glances at Coach Ukai’s leaving back before reminding him. “Make it quick.” The grey haired boy has always have the best understanding among all of them. That's why he is the ‘mom' of the group or what he like to formally called: the sense of the group.

Yamaguchi lets his feet takes wherever he may go to find his boyfriend. Thinking back at Oikawa's furrowed eyebrows, he has never seen that kind of expression on his boyfriend before. Well, not like they've been dating a long time, he still has a lot to learn of the latter. But whatever that expression is, he wants it gone.

He's worried that he might not find Oikawa in time but he guesses it's not necessary anymore when he spots the familiar brown hair. And he's not alone.

Oikawa's eyes widens when he spots Yamaguchi. As if sensing his presence, the tall boy who is wearing a Shiratorizawa jacket turns around and Yamaguchi can't help but feel such a threatening aura.

Everyone has heard of Ushijima. The top 3 spiker in Japan. His strength alone is a weapon that can kill any weaklings that dare to even try to cross his path. Yamaguchi has never met him face to face but the name is not foreign to his ear. Especially when his boyfriend has _a lot_ to nag about the latter’s bushy eyebrows. Ushijima takes one look at his face before glancing down to his jersey. “Karasuno.” His voice deeper than the Atlantic Ocean.

It was as if the deep voice had glued him to the ground and steal his voice away because Yamaguchi finds himself stuttering to reply. “H-Hello.” Yamaguchi's eyes run back and forth from Ushijima and Oikawa before his boyfriend beckons him to come closer. He did as so, walking past Ushijima while ignoring the latter's unfaltering gaze behind his back.

“Hey,” The setter's face turns calmer than before as he whispers to his boyfriend. “I thought you left already.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, hands itching to touch the other. “Not until I see you first.”

It's not like Oikawa can ever say no when Yamaguchi looks up to him with that twinkling eyes of his. He was about to suggest going somewhere quieter until it dawns him that they weren't alone. Upon noticing that Ushijima still has his eyes on Yamaguchi, he lets out a disapprove grunt. “Stop with that rude eyes.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Ushijima feign ignorance.

Clicking his tongue, Oikawa pulls Yamaguchi by his waist until the smaller is pressed against him. “Hey, eyes on me, Big Fella.”

The scary ace finally cuts his gaze and Yamaguchi feels like he can finally look at him without feeling naked. Ushijima clears his throat before fixing his jacket. “I guess now I know why you have so much faith in Karasuno to beat us.” Again, the sharp eyes shifted from Oikawa and back to Yamaguchi. “I didn't know you had it in you.”

“Oh please,” Oikawa bites his cheeks in displeased. “What do you even know about me?”

Slowly, Yamaguchi's hand slides on his boyfriend's back to rub circles on it. Seems to be working because Oikawa’s forehead softens again as he caresses Yamaguchi’s arms in return.

“Remember what I said just now,” Oikawa points his index finger at the scary ace. “If you let your guard down, you're giving this prefecture the perfect plot twist in this tournament.” With that, Oikawa puts down his hand but his stare holds on to dear life. The one that's feeling restless the most is obviously Yamaguchi as they're talking about _his_ team.

Should he say something? Like a good luck or maybe ‘may the best team wins’ but then again, it doesn't seem like he should say anything at all. He's not the freak duo or the noisy second years to intimidate their opponents.

“Only one team will go to nationals.” Ushijima finally says as he dramatically turns his back on them. “It's going to be us.” And then he marches away, leaving Yamaguchi a taste of fear of what's coming. No wonder Oikawa doesn't like him. He gets such bad vibes with the latter.

“That cow bastard. I think he likes you.”

Turning back to look at his boyfriend, he wonders if Oikawa lost a few brain cells after the confrontation. “Me? You do know how to think the impossible.”

“Whatever.” Oikawa lets go of his waist then holds both of Yamaguchi's shoulder. “If he ever, ever stares at you for more than 3 seconds, just throw a shoe at him.”

Trust Oikawa to be very overdramatic about something that he hates. Yamaguchi should’ve known that already by how he acts with Kageyama. “Okay, that is _not_ what I'm going to do.” He takes one of Oikawa's hand on his shoulder and interlaces their fingers. “Besides, no one actually likes me except you.”

“You know that's not true.” The setter squeezes his hand.

It feels so much better having Oikawa with him right now. The unresolved feelings slowly dissipate. It's like he finally can be fully content with today. However, it may not be the same case with Oikawa. “Come.” Yamaguchi pulls their interlaced hands until they are standing at a secluded hallway. He might get Oikawa in trouble for being late but he needs to do this.

When there's really no one around, he latches himself onto Oikawa, squeezing his arms around the setter's waist. There’s no existing gap left between them and Yamaguchi can feel the thumping of Oikawa’s heart against his.

Oikawa chuckles. “Are you trying to console me?”

Instead of replying, Yamaguchi nods and hugs tighter. He hears Oikawa heaving out a sigh as the latter's fingers brush along his long hair. “You did well, today. Sick serves.” It's a compliment but somehow, there's a hint of sadness laced with it. “I’m sorry. I should be congratulating you.”

“No.” Yamaguchi hums through Oikawa's chest. “I'm not here for that. You... I'm here as your boyfriend. And not as Karasuno.”

Oikawa really appreciates Yamaguchi's effort. He really does. And it's making his eyes sting because of it.  It takes a lot of his willpower to not breakdown in front of Yamaguchi. “Don't hold it in.” Yamaguchi says again as he lifts his head to glance at Oikawa. “Not with me please.”

This is not the first time Oikawa feels like he has succumb into Yamaguchi's eyes. The smaller always know what to say and what to do to make him weak. At last, Oikawa circles his arms around the smaller to reciprocate the hug. “Please tell me everything is not over.” The taller sighs, letting the strands of Yamaguchi's soft hair tingles his nose. The bubbles of frustration are slowly being popped and the heavy weight releases through the tears flowing down on his cheeks.

Standing on his toes, Yamaguchi hushes his boyfriend gently as he rests his chin on Oikawa's shoulder. Nothing matters as for now. It's just the two of them in their own world. He pulls back enough that he can glance upwards to look at the setter. “It's not.” He assures, eyes meeting intently with the latter's brown ones. “Maybe it's the end of the chapter but there's a new chapter awaits to be opened.”

Yamaguchi really wants to wipe those tears away. It finally dawns to him how much he hated Oikawa's face to be tainted with sorrow tears. However, despite his tear-jerking face, Oikawa's ethereal beauty does not falter.

“You'll do much greater things in the new chapter, in the future.” He continues. Intimately, Oikawa leans forward to rest his forehead against Yamaguchi's. He feels their hot breaths mingle together as Oikawa closes his eyes. “You'll be in it, right? The next chapter?”

Something in Yamaguchi died at his boyfriend's tone. He is so used to Oikawa being the loud, witty and confident self but as of right now, all Yamaguchi wants to do is to cradle him close and to never let go. “The next chapter, the following chapter, the sequel of the book,” The shorter wipes the tears on Oikawa's cheek with his thumb. “As long as you don't cut me off from your story, I'll be in it. Together. With you.”

Although he wants to close the gap of their lips but instead, Yamaguchi lets Oikawa's pants ghost against his lips. His hands travel upwards to Oikawa's nape and pulls his head closer to Yamaguchi's shoulder. The taller didn't protest as he sobs softly in between of Yamaguchi's neck and shoulder. “Shh you've done so well in leading the team.”

“But we didn't—”

Yamaguchi hushes him once more. “I said what I said. And I'm sure the team wouldn’t choose any other person to lead them.”

He's not sure how long they were in that position but Yamaguchi wouldn’t care for the world. It is until he feels his phone vibrates in pocket that he knows he is needed now. Gently pulling back from the other, he watches Oikawa cleans his face with the hem of his jacket until his face is free from tears. All that is left is just the rosiness on his tiny nose. “Come on, Rudolph. Iwaizumi-san is probably looking for you now.”

They walk back together hand in hand until to the place where they met Ushijima before. Yamaguchi is not at all surprised when he spots both Iwaizumi and also Sugawara waiting for them together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I could've sworn that I had voted no.” Tsukishima says in a dangerously calm manner and Hinata is already hiding behind Sugawara.

Just a few minutes ago, Tsukishima texted Yamaguchi to come out from his house. Although it's obvious that anything must have got to do with the fact that today is his birthday, he stayed oblivious throughout the whole walk with Tsukishima. But something in his mind is telling him that Tsukishima had known that he knows.

Birthday surprises are expected.

Especially of the first years. So when the whole Karasuno team suddenly surprised him at the park with balloons and also variety of food, he was thrilled. And then it took him a few seconds after the surprise to sink in that there are more people than there actually are in Karasuno.

Kageyama who had just arrived at the scene, immediately marches down to Sugawara and pulls the short orange haired boy by his collar. “Why is the whole Aoba Johsai team here?”

“It's a really funny story.” Hinata laughs nervously as he tries to untangle Kageyama's hand from gripping the hell out of his hair. For what it's worth, it was Hinata's plan to make the birthday party somewhat like a peace offering for both Karasuno and Aoba Johsai but the idea was immediately turned down by Tsukishima and Kageyama. “When I went to drag Oikawa, the whole team was there! And they're like Yamaguchi's brothers-in-law! So it’s a must for them to come together!”

“Oh for goodness sake.” Sugawara splits the freak duo apart. “It's not a big deal and look, they're already wishing Yamaguchi _happy birthday_ while some of his team are having a mini meeting on their own.”

They all turn their heads to see some of the Seijoh members are crowding Yamaguchi while the captain has his arms around the smaller. There's a hint of pink on Yamaguchi's freckled cheek as he shyly thank them. But what's worth taking note is the proud grin that’s plastered beautifully on Oikawa's face. Although Tsukishima grimaces at how mushy his best friend is trapped in between Oikawa's arm, however, it's been so long since Yamaguchi had that longing gaze on his face. Like he is thankful of the Seijoh's setter's presence. Sure when he first found about the “scandal”, he wasn't too keen of the idea. It was like a... protective best friend radar ringing. But nevertheless, as long as the witty Brown haired doesn’t hurt his friend, until then, he reserve his _special_ serve for anyone who dares to hurt his friend.

“Oi Yamaguchi.” He calls, beckoning the smaller to come closer. Maybe there's a slight mix of communication because if he remembers correctly, he only called for Yamaguchi. “And you're here too.” He eyes lazily at Oikawa who uninvited-ly tagged along. “Anyways, I put your present on the bed before we left. Just letting you know that.”

Yamaguchi's eyes beams at the mention of presents. “Really? Thanks, Tsukki!”

“Woah woah!” Oikawa drops his hand from Yamaguchi's shoulder. “How come only your present that are being opened secretly?”

Tsukishima huffs. “What is this? A competition? If it makes you feel better, as the first person who wished him, I should get some kind of privilege.”

 _As if that will make him feel better_ , Yamaguchi internally weeps. A loud gasp escape from Oikawa's mouth as he stares horridly at his boyfriend. “You mean I wasn't the first?!”

Tsukishima can't help the victory grin that's forming on his mouth. “Bold of you to assume you are.” The blond male snickers.

“You were 5 minutes later than him. It's fine.” Yamaguchi tries to assure him.

“5 minutes? You wished him at 12.05? It wasn't even a close call.” All the colour on Oikawa's face suddenly washes out at Tsukishima’s words.

He, a boyfriend of Yamaguchi, couldn't even do the bare minimum on his boyfriend's birthday.

Sensing his boyfriend's distress, Yamaguchi pinches Tsukishima's arm, making the latter wince. “Stop being an ass about it. Tooru, it's completely fine.”

“No!” Oikawa recovers from his solemn state. “I'll be the first next time! You can count on me.”

“Guys, this isn't a competition.” Yamaguchi looks at them pointedly which Tsukishima just shrugs in response. “If the Grand King wants to be the first, then this humble peasant will greatly back off. As you wish.” The blond male then strolls away, leaving Oikawa to potentially choke the latter only in his head.

Chuckling, Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima would say something along that line. But he has no time to cackle when his boyfriend is pulling his infamous pout whenever things doesn’t go his way. “He was just joking, you know that.” Yamaguchi assures, taking a hold on both of Oikawa's hands.

“I know. I know. Glasses-kun normal attitude.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. It's not as if Tsukishima wasn't always in their conversations. In fact, sometimes Oikawa wants to avoid asking how Yamaguchi’s day was because it would always include Tsukishima.

_Me and Tsukki went to buy training gears today after school._

_I'm having dinner at Tsukki's house._

_Homework with Tsukki._

_Tsukki said that I need a slight haircut. We're heading there!_

_Hold on, Tsukki and I—_

_Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki._ Of course it's not fair for Oikawa to be a bitter ass about it. Especially when _Tsukki_ is someone much more important in Yamaguchi's life than he is. Swallowing this jealousy away, he focuses more on the green haired male that his eyes can’t ever leave from him even for 1 second. “So,” Oikawa hums, making Yamaguchi squints his eyes at his boyfriend's sly tone. “Can I give you a birthday kiss now?”

Just like Oikawa had expected, the smaller would look away in alarmed. Oikawa huffs, telling him that the others are too busy doing their own thing but honestly speaking, everyone’s eyes are just waiting for them to do something intimate. He has this feeling in his gut that his team is already ready to hoot at him when the time comes. “Hey, you’re my boyfriend, right?” The setter asks as if it wasn’t the most obvious question in the world.

The freckled boy nods to which Oikawa brushes his knuckle with his thumb. “Then, it’s fine.”

Yamaguchi grins while his hands sneaks onto Oikawa’s hips. “Yeah, you’re right.” The victory is his, Oikawa thought as he snuck a strand of Yamaguchi’s hair behind his ear then dips his head lower to meet Yamaguchi’s lips.

And he should’ve known better that getting his way wasn’t easy with his team here because suddenly, Yamaguchi is yanked away from his arm by the noisy Seijoh’s third years while Sugawara has him on a choke hold. “We have so many questions for you.” Oikawa hears Matsun snickers and the others surrounds his boyfriend like he’s a new flash toy to play.

“Tadashi—”

“Oh no. You’re coming with us.” Sugawara says, dragging him away from his boyfriend. Even without being told, Oikawa knows he’s about to face the _mother and father_ of Karasuno. Maybe together with their oldest son which he assumes is the ace of the group. Anyhow, he prepares himself to whatever he’s going to be told.

It dawns to him that he never really had the talk with Sawamura about Yamaguchi. About anything really. Not even when Sugawara had questioned why had Iwaizumi blurted something about _“truth is always the key”_ to him. This one, he can’t escape. His guts is telling him that the way Sawamura is grinning has a lion roar behind it.

“Hey, Sawamura!” Oikawa feigns ignorance at how Sawamura has his sleeves rolled up. Is it him or the weather is too hot that has him sweating buckets? “Phew the weather is something, huh?” He fans himself.

It takes one sound of Azumane clearing his throat for Oikawa to break. “I didn’t force him into it!” He blurts out loud, startling everyone.

This is why he shouldn’t have let Iwaizumi plants a lot of negative notions in his head. He swears that his friend had convinced him that the third years wouldn’t let him go without giving him one or two taste of their fists. “Okay, maybe I did forced him into our first kiss but I wasn’t in my right mind!” He continues, arms arching up for self-defence.

“I think you scared him, Asahi.” Sugawara chortles, taking a bite from the watermelon in his hand. That wasn’t an understatement because Oikawa had expect the scary and gangster-looking ace to slam the table any minute now.

“It’s the face, isn’t it?” Azumane mutters sadly. Surprisingly, his voice wasn’t as rough as Oikawa had thought. Definitely the deepness is to his expectation. But there’s tenderness lacing in his voice unlike the way he speaks in the court. Just that alone, Oikawa figures that he’s probably the fragile-hearted kind of guy.

“No. You’re not getting a haircut or a shave.” Sugawara warns as if he knows what Azumane’s gloomy face indicates. As expected from the most sensible of the group. “And Oikawa-san,” He turns to the brown haired boy. “I don’t know what you’re thinking of us but we are not going to eat you. So, relax.” Sugawara hands him a drink.

Oikawa squints the drink for a moment. “This isn’t spiked with poison or truth serum, right?”

“I have a bottle of poison in my bag. I can get it of you want.”

Immediately, Oikawa seizes the cup from Sugawara’s hand and he practically inhales the drink much to the others’ amuse.  “Anyways,” Sawamura begins and the drink could no longer hold his attention. “I know what you’re thinking. And it’s nothing like that. We’re actually happy for you. And him. But mostly for him.”

“You see,” the Karasuno 3rd year setter suddenly snuggles in Sawamura’s right arm. “As a senior, we really want the best for the juniors and nothing is more important than their well-being.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you have like a mother-complex with them?”

Ignoring Oikawa’s remarks that actually holds the truth in it, Sugawara continues. “Point is, if Hinata ever so texts me that Yamaguchi comes to practice with a puffy eyes or lack of motivation because of a certain someone, you better start running.”

And Iwaizumi was right about the threat.

Gulping, Oikawa assures that Sawamura’s hospitality won’t be needed anytime soon or ever in the future. It’s a given that Oikawa would _never_ hurt Yamaguchi. Not intentionally at least. If he did, he would open-handedly receive any sort of _treatment_ from the captain of Karasuno.

“You’ve got it all wrong.” Sawamura tightens his hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. “I may be scary but the one with the black belt isn’t me.”

“And I really appreciate if you keep me from exercising my ability.” Sugawara smiles sweetly and Oikawa has never seen such a deadly aura. How can someone be so different when they’re on court and in real life? But then again, Oikawa also belongs in the same species.

The tension dissipates when Sugawara changes the subject out of the blue. It was like a switch. One click and suddenly the savage couple is back to being their usual well-mannered self and Azumane looks like he can finally breathe again. Oikawa remembers how he never found the need to talk to any Karasuno members (except for the freak duo). Let alone talking with the 3rd years about their future plans and college.

After some time, he wonders if his team has done tormenting his boyfriend and to his glee, he spots his boyfriend no longer with the team but he is talking with a short blonde girl. Oikawa remembers her as one of Karasuno’s managers. The cute one. But something about how Yamaguchi blushes around her that is not sitting well with him.

“You’re back.” Yamaguchi lights up when Oikawa approaches him. The blond girl which Oikawa learns her name is Yachi, stiffens at the voice of the Grand King. “Have fun!” She shrieks before leaving Oikawa confused.

He didn’t get to flash his million dollar smile at the latter.

“She’s just really shy.” Yamaguchi fills in for her. “It was a lot worse when she first joined in.”

“Was she your crush or something?” Oikawa asks bluntly, taking Yamaguchi by surprise.

He knows his boyfriend. That nape brush Yamaguchi just did, or that action where he pinches the ends of his hair. Those were the things that Oikawa kept note of when they were on their dates. It’s the things he did when he’s with Oikawa.

So tell him why he shouldn’t feel suspicious of the blond girl.

“Where did that come from?”

“Really? You should give me credit on how observant I am.”

Sensing that Yamaguchi still can’t put pieces together, Oikawa sighs, planting his ass on one of the benches. “That thing you do! The hand, the hair. You do that around me whenever you’re shy.”

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to retaliate but he couldn’t really deny the allegations.

 _Yeah. I thought so_ , Oikawa glooms to himself.

He knows he’s being childish really. Or possessive as a matter of fact. This is his first _real_ relationship after all. His past lovers were never due to his courtship.

Only Yamaguchi.

And that’s probably why Oikawa can’t help but to have this insecure feeling mingling in his mind.

The shorter frowns as he strides over, face as long as a fiddle. “You know there’s only you, right?” He leans over to rest his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” Emitting a long deep breath, Oikawa nestles his cheek closer to Yamaguchi’s soft hair. “And you do know that I love you?” Oikawa’s eyes scans Yamaguchi’s pretty ones as if probing for something. Or perhaps, certain words in reply.

After holding his gaze, Yamaguchi nods. “I do.”

That wasn’t the answer that Oikawa desires. At least, not when there’s a piece of the sentence missing. There’s no way Yamaguchi would miss the crestfallen look on Oikawa’s face. The freckled boy wasn’t oblivious to what Oikawa yearns for. To tell the truth, he pretends like his boyfriend hadn’t been saying the three words a little too often. If only it’s that easy for Yamaguchi to utter the same. It’s not that Yamaguchi doesn’t feel the same. God, no! He wouldn’t be here kissing Oikawa’s cheek to sooth his glumness if it were.

It’s just that if he has to say the three words, he really wants to make sure he means it 100% and from his heart instead of from pressure.

“One day, I’ll get you.” Oikawa chides, mood seems to have lifted up.

Just a little though.

Chuckling, Yamaguchi nods, succumbing to Oikawa’s body heat. “If you say so.”

 _Don’t worry_. Yamaguchi knows one day Oikawa will.

“Come on.” Oikawa pats Yamaguchi’s thigh. “Tsukishima’s not the only one who has a ‘special’ gift.” He scoffs by the end of the sentence.

This one, Yamaguchi anticipates. On normal years, he’d anticipate Tsukishima’s gift the most. Mostly because only Tsukishima who would give him presents and the blond has a good sense for birthdays. His parents. Well… like any other parents that would buy him anything that he asks for. There’s no sense of surprise. But this year is different. He has his team and a boyfriend by his side. If he asks himself back a year ago, he would’ve never envision to receive more than one gift box.

Letting himself being taken away, for a split second, his vision goes across at how everyone seems to have a good time. Just weeks ago, they were rivals without acquaintance. But who knew his relationship would lead to a start of a friendship. It’s nice to see their liberos talking to each other and his third years talking to Kindaichi. Judging from his sheepish smile, the 3rd years must have praised his spectacular performance in the tournament.

“You there?” Oikawa squeezes his hand when the smaller is zoning out.

They end up at the children playground, quite far from the crowd. Yamaguchi tunes out the faint sound of laughter and noises when he is gently situated at the end of the slide. Strangely, Oikawa stays mute while brushing their fingers together.

“What?” He titters, getting more embarrassed when Oikawa won’t stop studying him from above.

Shaking his head, Oikawa kneels on both knees in front of the other. “You’re so cute.”

Yamaguchi scoffs, lightly pulling down Oikawa’s nose, making the other yelps. “That’s for lying to my face.” Yamaguchi laughs.

“You don’t trust me?”

“As far as I remembered, you said that I wasn’t that cute and I have a weird hair. Even weird than your nephew’s.”

“Takeru doesn’t even have any hair.”

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, flicking his boyfriend on his forehead. “I know that. But that’s you drunk talking. And you know what they say, drunk conversation is always the truth.”

“I beg to differ.” Oikawa leans closer until his chest is hovering Yamaguchi’s thighs. If it were weeks ago, Yamaguchi would have automatically slant backwards but he has already gotten used to Oikawa randomly invading his personal space. “I guess love has changed my mind and eyes to see the light in front of me.”

“Say something cheesy again, I will stand up.” Yamaguchi warns jokingly but really, he’s giggling and Oikawa thinks it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. “I hate you.” Yamaguchi says but his actions contradicts when he squishes Oikawa’s cheeks and pulls him to give a very deep kiss on the latter’s lips.

He can feel Oikawa’s jolliness through the grin against his lips. Even though Yamaguchi was the one who initiated it, Oikawa has no trouble in taking the lead from Yamaguchi and maybe he doesn’t really mind. Oikawa’s a good kisser. The taller uses his thumb to swipe Yamaguchi’s bottom lip before taking it between his lips. The grip on Oikawa’s hair tightens when Yamaguchi groans in pleasure as his lips are as eager as Oikawa’s.

It’s a fortunate that they’re away from the teams. Oikawa wouldn’t let anyone to see Yamaguchi’s post-make out face. The way the smaller male pants heavily and his eyes clouded with lust, his boyfriend is so damn attractive!

Yamaguchi didn’t know how many times their lips disconnected only for it to find each other again but at the end, they break away for good due to Yamaguchi’s lack of oxygen.

As they were calming down from the high, Yamaguchi accidentally spot Hinata dragging Kageyama to the streets. They both are gone as Hinata takes him somewhere where none can see from the park nor playground.

Is it what he think it is?

If Hinata is going to confess, good for him! Yamaguchi just hope the latter doesn’t come back with a frown or worst, a broken duo.

Too occupied with the freak duo, he didn’t notice when Oikawa had pulled something from behind the slide. A box is thrust into his hands and his mind isn’t playing when there’s Daniel Wellington written on the black box. “Is that—”

“Happy birthday, baby.” Oikawa sneaks a kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead.

The pinch server gasps even louder when he opens the said box and a silver cuff bracelet comes into view. The brand itself is a luxury brand. It’s not a surprise that Oikawa can afford it but giving him such an expensive gift even when they haven’t even celebrate their one year anniversary. Yamaguchi can’t possibly accept this. “Tooru, I can’t.”

“I knew you would say that.” Oikawa sighs.

“This cost a lot, Tooru! If you’re going to spend such big money on a luxury brand, you should buy it for your own.”

Tittering, Oikawa takes something out from his pocket and Yamaguchi’s eyes widens even more at the similar bracelet, except the one in Oikawa’s hand is rose gold in colour. “Who said I didn’t?”

If Yamaguchi hadn’t been standing, his legs would have given out at the cost that Oikawa had spent just for them to have matching bracelets. He really doesn’t want to think about the price tag. Despite his dropped jaw, Oikawa slides the bracelet swiftly around his wrist and the stunning silver cuff is gleaming together with Oikawa’s rose gold ones. “There. Now if anyone tries anything with you, just show them your wrist.”

“Or I could just tell them that I already have a boyfriend.” Yamaguchi chortles, fingers still caressing the cuff. “Bracelets don’t work like rings do.”

“I knew I should have bought us rings instead.” Oikawa mumbles regretfully.

“No! The bracelets are fine. This is perfectly fine.”

This is so like Yamaguchi to freak out on the simplest thing, Oikawa muses. What’s so bizarre about buying something so pretty and extravagant for his boyfriend? It fits him. Beautiful things fits Yamaguchi so well. If only the latter realizes it.

“But if anything, it’s you who has to flaunt the bracelet every now and then.” Yamaguchi stands up, walking to the swings next. “I mean, you’re like a walking… gorgeous talented man—”

“— who has an equally stunning boyfriend.”

Yamaguchi lets out a snort, punching Oikawa lightly on the shoulders. “Didn’t I said to stop lying?”

“I’m not lying.”

“And I’m not stunning. Speaking of which, I still don’t understand why you…” Yamaguchi pauses, he looks a way from Oikawa’s haughty gaze as he suddenly feels shy. “…can have feelings for me.” He finishes like it’s the hardest thing to say.

Striding behind Yamaguchi, Oikawa gives Yamaguchi a light push. “Attraction? Like an instant attraction?”

“Huh?”

“It’s like love at first sight or some sort of that. Only it happened after our encounter in the bathroom.” Oikawa concludes.

Yamaguchi has lost count how many times Oikawa has said something so absurd for Yamaguchi ears to take in and his mind to comprehend. His boyfriend is utterly impossible. “You know that’s not real.”

“What is?” Oikawa tries.

Using his feet, Yamaguchi stops himself from swinging backward. The latter helps him by gripping the swing chain, holding him in place. “Love at first sight only applies to beautiful or handsome people. Because they’re naturally attractive. It’s the looks what pulls you in and it’s the personality that determines whether you would stay or not. Or am I wrong?” Yamaguchi stands up, turning to face Oikawa.

When did their conversation become so deep?

Oikawa obviously wasn’t too happy with his words judging from the grim expression. Much to Oikawa’s displeasure, Yamaguchi wasn’t finished. “And I’m not one of them.”

It’s not the first time that Yamaguchi has spoken ill of himself. Oikawa doesn’t understand. Overall, Yamaguchi might not stand out as much as the other first years do, but that doesn’t mean he’s not worth of all compliments that Oikawa had thrown to him.  Months of dating, Yamaguchi still believes that a miracle had possessed Oikawa into being attracted to him despite Oikawa repeatedly saying he is sincere.

Was it his freckles? Does Yamaguchi feels insecure because of it? But his freckles was one of the factors that Oikawa is drawn to him. He was unique. He was kind even in an unfitted situation. He was… he was… just him. Oikawa doesn’t understand as well why he is head over heels of the younger. It’s a situation where Oikawa loves him more than he does that he sometimes think it is one-sided.

But the one thing he can’t stand is for Yamaguchi to insist something that he is not. “Why do you always degrade yourself?” Oikawa asks, voice soft, lace with defeat.

“I’m being realistic.”

“You’re not.” The taller reprimands, leaning forward. “Because if all what you said was true then that means that I’m lying to you. Do you think I’m lying to you?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widens as he has to lift his chin to look at the latter. “Th…That’s not it.”

“Then..?” Oikawa leans even further, feeling the swing jabbing their knees. “Why do you keep on debunking every time I want to compliment you? It’s frustrating to hear you downgrading yourself like this.”

“Tooru…”

“I’ve never lied to you. I really meant it when I said, to me, right now, you are the prettiest and all that matters to me.” Soft like feathers, Oikawa’s index finger connects the many dots on Yamaguchi’s cheek, feeling his breath getting shorter and shorter every second. The way Yamaguchi’s eyelashes fly downwards as the latter closes his eyes. Oikawa doesn’t understand what’s so hard for Yamaguchi to believe that he’s crazy about the pinch server.

“God, I want to kiss you again.” Oikawa mutters breathlessly. The image of Yamaguchi with his lips slightly open and closed eyes make him want to capture Yamaguchi’s lips between his teeth again. “But I won’t until you appreciate yourself.”

The freckled boy finally opens his eyes but instead of the understanding gaze Oikawa was hoping, Yamaguchi’s eyes are full of teasing. “You sure?”

“Hmm?”

Folding his arms, Yamaguchi draws himself away from Oikawa’s touch. “Are you sure you can survive without kissing me?”

Wait! That’s not what Oikawa had planned. “That—”

“Because my lips sure do could take a break. We have a deal!”

Just the thought of not getting any Yama-kisses, Oikawa’s lips twitches in irritation. “You can’t do that!” Oikawa runs after Yamaguchi who’s already skipping his way back to the slide.

“Your words, Tooru. Not mine.”

“But… What I meant was… was… Ugh why are you so fucking difficult?” Oikawa groans, taking a whole grasp of his hair. Yamaguchi would have laugh if Oikawa didn’t look so frustrated but he knows his boyfriend loathes the fact that Yamaguchi doesn’t love his appearance like he does. “Okay. Okay. I get it.” Yamaguchi tips his toes to give Oikawa a quick peck on the other’s lips.

But it’s Oikawa he’s kissing, he should have expected the kiss maniac to grab his head and deepen the kiss once more. Oikawa’s lips are desperate and Yamaguchi really wonders once Oikawa enrols to college, how will he live?

When Yamaguchi disconnected their lips, Oikawa doesn’t think before pulling Yamaguchi’s collar down to leave open mouth kisses on his neck. The smaller hums in pleasure, fingers slowly making its way across Oikawa's brown locks. He can feel slender fingers creeping under his shirt, sliding at the sensitive spot on hips and ribs. _This is bad._

Before either of them could possibly get a problem in their pants, they are separated up by the sound of loud footsteps behind Oikawa. Looking past Oikawa’s shoulder, Yamaguchi can see Ennoshita approaching them with a why-do-I –have-to-do-this face. “Sorry to interrupt but Yahaba and Kyotani just arrived and they brought fireworks. The boys wants everyone to be there before they light it up.”

Both of them nod, ready to leave but then Ennoshita stops them. “Do you happen to see Hinata and Kageyama? Both of them are missing as well.”

“I think they went that way.” Yamaguchi points to the lamppost across the street.

“Noted! Thank you and go back to the park. Don’t stop anywhere else.”

“Alright future captain.” Yamaguchi can’t help but teases.

When they arrive back at the park, Aoba Johsai’s third years roar at their arrival, turning Yamaguchi crimson. They are all snickering as they haul Oikawa into a chokehold. It reminds Yamaguchi how different Aoba Johsai’s third years and his school’s third years. But he can foresee Hinata doing the same thing to him in the near future.

Speaking of which, Hinata and Kageyama appears shortly after Ennoshita did. They would have seemed normal if it weren’t for the obvious blush all over Hinata’s face and neck plus, Kageyama’s usual neat hair is suddenly all over the place. But what really gave away is how swollen Hinata’s lips are. No wonder Ennoshita was quite distressed when he came back.

Yamaguchi is just glad that Hinata’s confession actually worked out.

“Your captain is so doomed having to handle the new born couple next year.” Oikawa whispers in his ear when he’s already planted himself next to Yamaguchi again. Ahh so Oikawa noticed as well. Perhaps everyone also noticed but decide to save them from the embarrassment.

“I know. And Ennoshita still hasn’t forgive you yet about what happened.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrow. “About the other day? The sleepover?”

“Yes! I told you we shouldn’t do it on a school night.” Yamaguchi hisses, nudging Oikawa lightly on his ribs. “I messed up the whole practice the next day.”

“Oh please, you were obviously flirting that night. Don’t tell me you weren’t aware of how short your pants were.” The taller purrs with his voice going an octave lower. To be fair, he does realize that night when Oikawa had to crash over his house, he was wearing a rather super short pants. Okay, maybe he did wore them on purpose but he didn’t expect to pay the price with hickeys on his thighs and a sore back. This goes without saying, Ennoshita was furious the next day.

“Is everyone ready?” Yahaba shouts, getting ready to light up the fireworks. The other screams before Yahaba comes running and shortly after, the cylindrical box shoots ups a series of light and it explodes beautifully. Some of them had their ears muffled with their hands (or headphones in Tsukishima's case) but others are already immune to it.

Yamaguchi thinks there’s no better way than ending his birthday night like this. Together with his team. Together with his best friend. And unexpectedly this year, together with his boyfriend.

Slowly, Yamaguchi slips his fingers in between Oikawa’s, illuminating a smile from the latter. Although his eyes are supposed to be on the fireworks, he can’t help but to stare at his boyfriend instead. There’s nothing new about the fireworks anyways. But _this_. This man right here. For so many reasons, Yamaguchi feels thankful to him.

Oikawa was his first kiss. First confession. First boyfriend. And his _first time_.

He snatches all of his firsts and Yamaguchi can’t imagine anyone else doing that besides Oikawa. Maybe it is the overwhelming atmosphere that he feels an incandescent love for Oikawa as of now. The latter doesn’t notice that all this while, Yamaguchi too has been staring at him silently. Whether when he was eating, or playing, or just about anything. Oikawa doesn’t notice because Yamaguchi never really did say to indicate that he is indeed in love with the setter. He has always been. And that is Yamaguchi’s fault.

Without warning, Yamaguchi lurches in front of Oikawa to hug the daylights out of his boyfriend. Oikawa can’t hide that he is taken aback but nevertheless he returns Yamaguchi’s hug with the same force. The smaller only embraces him tighter, having to stand on his toes to rest his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. He tunes out the deafening sound of fireworks as he shifts his lips closer to the shell of Oikawa’s ear.

 

 

 

“I love you too, Oikawa Tooru."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so this conclude my three-shot fic!! Writing my first ever haikyuu fic has been fun for me and this world needs more oiyama. If im feeling lucky i would write EXTRAS. Thank u to those who left kudos and comments cuz i love reading them so do tell me what u think of this fic! I hope to write more haikyuu fics in the future. Till next time!! ♡♡♡


End file.
